Ten Days
by LostChick
Summary: Sometimes it is easy to put the past behind you...but what if it keeps coming back? A complicated love story with many twists and turns... but with a chance for a happily ever after. Better summary inside. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Title**: Ten Days

**Rating**: It's rated T because most of the chapters will be. If there will be M content I shall clearly denote that.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the LOST franchise. I just like the characters.

**FYI**: I have changed bits and pieces of the plot because I only liked Season 1 of the show. So things will be different. This story mainly deals with the characters and their own stories with Season 1 and some Season 2 plot points mixed in. I hope that makes sense.

**Updates**: I will try and update twice a week. I am a senior in high school so it could be more or less.

**Synopsis**: Kate has never had it easy, from becoming a single mother to finding that one person who can make her complete. After finally planting her roots and becoming stable on her own, thirty-three year old Kate Austen has finally found that one guy. Taylor 'Tay' Shephard is a thirty-five year old Chicago lawyer that met Kate while running along the shore of lake Michigan. Instantly it seemed as if they were soul mates and nothing could stop them from falling quick and hard. But Tay has been very misleading when it comes to his family. He doesn't want to talk about them or Kate to meet them. But he give in and whisks Kate off to a family reunion and wedding. Kate goes along, anxious and excited, but everything changes when Kate realizes there is one family member of Tay's she already knows and knows well.

* * *

Prologue:

It had been four years today since Kate had been crashed onto that god-forsaken piece of land. She had almost forgotten that it was the anniversary because she had finally managed to put that entire one-year of her life behind her. She had finally moved on. It had taken her six months after the rescue.

She wasn't sure how she had managed it, but she had not spent any time in prison. She had been arrested immediately after stepping off the plane once landing in Los Angeles. Twenty-four hours later she was release without so much as an explanation. Maybe her pro bono lawyer had been that talented. But she wasn't going to question their reasoning. She hadn't committed that murder, but she could not deny the bank robbery, the surveillance tapes didn't lie, but she was just happy to be free and get the hell away from everyone from that island, with a few exceptions. The last month had been hell, anticipating the rescue and trying to make amends where needed. Kate was done with them.

She had tried to be done with everyone, but some people didn't want to be done with her. Sawyer for instance seemed to stalk her for weeks after the rescue. He wanted her to elaborate on the brief attraction they had shared on the island. She kindly reminded him that when you think you are going to be on an island for the rest of your life you set your standards lower. He didn't contact her again.

Kate quickly figured out that living in Los Angeles did not work for her. She hated the weather and the people. She hated the city… she despised everything. She moved to Chicago, she had gotten money from Oceanic Airlines for the whole ordeal. Somewhere around 1.3 million dollars. She moved into a studio apartment in the heart of the city and got a job bartending, which surprisingly enough gave her enough money to survive on.

She had managed this change of life while being pregnant. Kate never talked about the father or how it had come about. Her new friends just accepted the fact that Kate was expecting and roughly six months after getting off the island she gave birth to a daughter, Olivia Jane Austen, Livvy to those who knew her best.

If there could be one thing to turn Kate's whole life around it was Olivia. From the moment she held the seven pound eleven ounce baby she knew how her life was supposed to be lived. She put aside the person she had been on the island; the rebel, the stubborn and ruggedly sexy woman. She became grounded and a mom. She was still the same person in some ways and completely different in others.

Kate worked in the bar three days a week, Friday, Saturday, and Wednesday. That alone gave her three thousand a week. It paid to work in the hottest bar in Chicago, the celebrities tipped very well. The nights that Kate did work, a nanny came to watch Olivia. Nanette Marshall was the first real friend Kate had made since the island. She had almost found it hard to trust people, after everything she had been through, who could really blame her.

Everything had been perfect for so long… but there was one thing that was missing. The one thing that every woman waited and longed for. True love, that one guy who made your knees go weak and made everything around you make sense. But one day it happened.

Kate had just dropped Livvy at Nan's apartment (she babysat her for five hours on Tuesday afternoons just to give Kate some free time) and she decided to go for a run. She was running down the shore of Lake Michigan when she had ran into, most literally, into Taylor Shephard. Taylor, Tay to his friends, Shephard was a prominent lawyer in Chicago and Kate had instantly entranced him. It didn't take them very long to fall head over heals, madly in love.

"Come give Mommy a hug," Kate said squatting down so three and a half year old daughter could run into her arms. Livvy wrapped her tiny arms around Kate's neck and told her that she loved her more then anything in the entire world. "Are you going to be good for Nan?"

"Yes," Livvy said shaking her head. She looked behind her at the television program she had been watching. Kate nudged her back towards it and Livvy took off at a run.

Olivia Jane Austen, middle name after Kate's favorite author, was the spiting image of her mother. She had curly brown hair that fell to her shoulders; Kate usually let it hang down with two barrettes pulling some of it out of her face. Livvy's eyes were the most unusual hazel eyes Kate had ever seen. They were all the colors of the ocean, blue, green, and gray, swirled together. She had Kate's sprinkle of freckles across her nose. But her mouth Kate could not take account for.

"I am meeting Tay for lunch and I have to do some shopping," Kate told Nan. It was Tuesday and Kate had been saving all her errands for today. "So I don't think it will take me more then five hours or so. I'll try to be home soon I promised Livvy I would take her to the children's museum on Navy Pier."

"Alright," Nan said walking with Kate to the front door of the very contemporary studio apartment.

Like most apartments everything was on a single floor, but there were several dividers dividing up the sections, the bedroom, which Kate and Olivia shared, the kitchen and dining room and then the living room. It was a large space and the semi openness was perfect for an active two and a half year old.

Kate opened the door to find a man in an all blue suit with 'Chucks Flower Delivery' embroidered across it standing in the hallway. He was holding a dozen yellow roses, Kate's favorite. Kate took them and brought them inside. This was going to make her late for lunch. She took the card out of the bushel and read it. She handed it to Nan who read it and then smiled.

Kate,

It does not seem like a year since I met you.

But I will love you forever.

Tay

Kate felt the color rising in her face, she would never get used to being treated like this. If anyone from the island saw her now they would not recognize her. The girl who had worn nothing but jeans and t-shirts was currently wearing a pair of black pin-stripe pant and a lavender fitted blouse. Her bar tending job required her to wear a black dress that reached her knees but still had a v-cut neckline showing off her cleavage. It didn't bother her, because her costumers were regulars and knew that she was with Tay and if they messed with her he would sue their asses.

"He is going to propose soon," Nan predicting leaning against the counter top her nose divulged into the flowers taking in their scent.

"You think?" inquired Kate. Her heart had just skipped a beat. "I don't understand stand what a man like that sees in me. We might as well be complete opposites."

"But they do say that opposites attract," Nan offered. Kate nodded in agreement and then sighed. "Have fun today."

Kate thanked her and yelled another 'I love you' at Olivia before leaving the house.

It was hard to think this was the life she led now. If you had asked the sixteen-year-old Kate from Iowa if she ever thought this was in her future, she would have said no. Plain and simple… no.

* * *

"Hey honey," Tay said standing up as Kate walked towards him through the large open restaurant on one of the upper floors of the Sears Tower.

Taylor Shephard was about six foot three and very fit. He had light brown hair that was styled very professionally and piercing blue eyes that just seemed to draw you in uncontrollably. Despite looking very rich and very stuck up he was very grounded and once you talked to him you would discover his generosity and open-mindedness. Tay had grown up in California, a life filled with country clubs and private schools, but when he had decided to attend the University of Chicago's law school he stayed here.

Tay wrapped his arms around Kate and kissed her deeply. Kate put her hand on the side of his face feeling the chiseled cheekbones and proud chin. He was number three on Chicago's top Bachelors of the previous year and with good reason.

"I almost thought you forgot," he told her honestly as they broke apart and sat across from each other at the fancily set table.

It had taken Kate a while to get used to this fancy life style. The four star dinners instead of McDonalds or Subway. But slowly but surely she had become accustomed to it and good easily mask herself so she looked like she fit.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have sent me flowers," Kate said flirtatiously will looking at her menu. It was in front of her face hiding the pink tinge of her cheeks. She heard Tay give a soft chuckle and then he spoke again.

"But how could I resist when it is our one year anniversary?" he asked her smoothly with his deep sensual voice.

"True," Kate said putting her menu down in front of her. This seemed to be the perfect time to bring up a slight problem she was having with him. "Tay?"

"Hmm?" Tay hummed in reply.

"Don't think you time I meet your family?" Kate asked, "It's not like we are teenagers we are adults and it is starting to bother me. Do they even know about me?"

"Do you think I could resist talking about you?" Tay said flatteringly.

"Baby can you stop with the smooth talking for just a minute," Kate requested.

"Why do you want to meet them?" Tay asked. "Do you know how long it took me to shake my family name and finally establish myself? They are just a bunch of noisy rich people who care way to deeply about other people's personal matters. Kate they aren't our type of people."

"I want to meet them," Kate said persistently, "Even if they hate me or I hate them. I think it's necessary if we want to move forward with our relationship. We do want to move forward right?"

"Of course baby," answered Tay firmly.

"It's important for me to have a strong family bond around Olivia," Kate explained, "I just want her to have the best future possible and that future includes you so don't you think I should meet your family?"

"Well," Tay said his voice drifting off. "There is a ten day family reunion going on in two weeks. It is going to end with my cousins wedding so the whole time before that is just prep time I guess. I am not too sure. But I was invited and I guess we could go if you want."

"Really?" Kate asked excitedly, "That would be amazing baby. But I don't want to force you into anything you don't want too."

"It will be the first time I have seen my parents in three years," Tay said despite the fact that he thoughts were else wear. "But I guess I can deal with that well enough. But you will be meeting everyone. Not just my immediate family."

"I can deal with that," Kate said reaching for Tay's hand from across the table. He laced his fingers through hers and gave it a quick squeeze.

* * *

Kate was walking with Tay through the extremely busy LAX airport. They were trying to get the exit to where the limo was waiting for them. Kate had decided against bringing Olivia with them. It tore her heart apart to leave her baby behind. But ten days of complete chaos would probably not be good for the baby. She had left her with Nan and promised to call everyday.

Kate looked in the mirror once in the limo. Her appearance had not changed that much since the island. She looked healthier now. Her hair was several inches past her shoulder and very curly and bouncy. It was all-natural, still giving her that surfer chick hair. She had the same high cheekbones and hazel eyes, same full lips and toned body. Her skin looked healthier now to Kate thought. She thought she had gotten rather gross on the island and now she had a slight glow to her. There was also something in her eyes that sparkled, but that was the sparkle only a mother had. Only someone who had gone through fifteen hours of agony and now had the best gift in the entire universe could have that sparkle.

Kate stared out the window as they drove towards the Shepard manor house. This house had to be huge; it was housing seventy-five relatives, including Tay and Kate. Kate watched as they drove towards Bel-Air. Kate knew instantly when they reached it. The houses were huge; as they drove down the street they seemed to grow larger and larger, until finally the reached it. It was big and white, very white with hundreds of windows. There were people all around, it looked chaotic and suddenly Kate wished she hadn't been so persistent about meeting Tay's family.

"That is Aunt Margot's home," Tay said as he pulled up the cobblestone driveway, "My parents won't be arriving for a couple days. Aunt Margot is my Mom's sister. Margot's son is the one getting married."

"Oh," was all Kate could say as they parked in front of the huge house.

Two intricately carved wooden doors stood before them. Suddenly they flew up and an averagely sized woman stood in the doorway. She had gray hair swept up in a 1940's style. She was wearing a peach colored suit and had a rose pinned to her chest. She was beaming from ear to ear as Tay got out of the car and approached her. He kissed each of her cheeks and then opened the passenger's side door for Kate. Kate stepped out feeling very underdressed. She was wearing a white sundress that had a blue sash cinched at her waist. It went past her knees and she was wearing flip-flops. She didn't realize that this family dressed up every single day.

"Aunt Margot," Tay said taking Kate's hand helping her exit from the car, "This is Kate."

"Hello Kate," Margot said shaking Kate's hand fiercely. "Welcome to our home. Tay told us that you would be coming with him. We are very happy that you came. But where is your daughter?"

"She is in Chicago," Kate said finally finding her voice.

"Aw," Margot said with acted sadness, "Next time you visit make sure you bring her along."

Kate nodded politely as she led Tay and Kate into the house. It was amazing. Amazing and huge. The ceilings seemed higher then the skies, crystal chandeliers dangling from them. There were large oriental rugs on the floors, everything looked expensive. Kate was almost afraid to touch anything.

"Tay I am so happy you are here," Margot repeated for almost the hundredth time. "You never do come to any family event anymore. Is it because all your time is taken up by your new beau?"

"Yes," Tay lied. Kate looked at him harshly. Why didn't he just tell her that he wanted to distance himself from the family name? Don't push this off on her. "That and work. I am a very busy man."

"We are so proud of you Tay," Margot said gushing over her nephew, "And you did it all on your own too. But then again, so did my son, but you two have always been close."

"Where is Jack?" Tay asked Margot.

Kate's head snapped up, she had been looking at the tiger fur she seemed to be standing on when she had heard it; that name. Kate was looking from Margot to Tay and back again madly. Neither one of them seemed to notice the effect that name had had on Kate.

It could be a different Jack Shephard, it was a common enough name. It just couldn't be the same man. But now that Kate did look at Margot, she had the same eye color as Jack… Kate had never been able to forget Jack's eyes. But no… it was impossible, improbable.

"He is outside with Isabelle," Margot said pointing to a pair of white French doors, "Just go out the back, they are decided where exactly in the yard they want to have the wedding. He is going to be so happy that you came Tay."

Tay took Kate's hand and led her towards the doors.

"What does you cousin do?" she choked out her heart beating a thousand beats per minute.

"He is a surgeon," Tay said.

Kate didn't reply, she no longer had a voice. This wasn't happening. This was too much of a coincidence. She was scared. Was it too late to change her mind? She didn't want to meet Tay's family anymore. She wanted to go home.

"Jack!" Tay called across the yard.

Suddenly there he was in front of her. Jack Shephard. He looked good. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He was underdressed like Kate, except he was wearing a pair of black Converse shoes. He was looking right at Kate, she hadn't found the courage to look up at him yet.

Kate looked up at him and met his eyes immediately. She felt a familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach. His eyes were staring into her own. He wasn't smiling, but wasn't frowning either. They both looked so different and so familiar at the same time. Jack looked good, real good, but Kate wasn't going to say anything. She was going to turn and run… run far away as fast as she could. She could not move, her feet were planted to the ground. Jack broke the silence first.

"Hi Kate," he said in his all to proverbial voice.

To be continued…


	2. Day 1

Day 1:

Tay thought Kate was being rude. Yes he was shocked by the fact that Jack had known her name. But it had been his own stupidity not to put two and two together. How many plane crashes had there been where people ended up on a semi-haunted island? Exactly. He had never brought it up, that was all.

Tay remembered the day he had finally gotten Kate to talk about her past. They had been dating for over four months before Kate would drop a single word. What she did tell him had few details. She had grown up in Iowa, on the run by twenty, island for a year, and now. That was exactly what she told him. Nothing more. He just had to accept that. Every once and a while it would seem like the conversation was heading towards her past, but as soon as Kate realized that, she would flip the conversation around.

Kate was standing next to him, still holding his hand. But she and Jack were just looking at each other. Kate hadn't said a thing. She could at least say hello, but no she was just standing there.

"Kate?" Tay said attempting to bring his girlfriend back to life. Kate looked over at him and then back at Jack.

"Hi," she managed to spit out. Jack Shephard was standing right in front of her. She had thought she had seen the last of him that day when she had turned around from the cops that were holding her hostage. He had been getting into a cab, their eyes had met and he had nodded. That had been the very last look.

"How are you?" Jack asked her. He was ignoring the fact that Tay even existed. Kate seemed to be doing the same. Her hand had fallen limply at her side.

"Good," Kate said truthfully. "You?"

"Good," Jack said as a woman came over to them and stood next to Jack. She wrapped an arm around his waist and peered down at Kate unkindly.

"Tay is this your girlfriend?" she asked. Her voice was very high pitched. She had long wavy blonde hair that reached her mid back. She had a orange-tinted tan and bright pink lips. All these colors should have clashed horribly, but yet she was a very pretty woman.

"Yes," Tay said looking lovingly at Kate. She and Jack were still looking at each other. There shock seemed to be fading; now they looked a bit uncomfortable. "This is Kate Austen."

"Nice to meet you," Isabelle replied.

Kate smiled and shook her hand, but she also had an urge to punch this all to perky woman. Didn't she realize that they weren't in high school and her cheerleading demeanor needed to defuse?

"And where did you two meet?" Isabelle asked noisily. She had practically attached her hip to Jack's. It seemed to bother her that he was still looking at Kate. Kate's eyes had met the grass.

"On the lake shore," Tay told her pleasantly, "One year two weeks ago."

"Beautiful," Isabelle her voice reaching a whole other octave. "Well I have known Jack my whole life practically, we met at our parents country club. We dated in high school and then lost touch and about six months after he came back home after that plane crash we went out on a blind date arranged by our parents and then magic. Now we are getting married obviously." Isabelle laughed a very high-pitched giggle. "I am just so excited, everything is going to be pink… pink. I just love that color. Margot was such a doll when she offered us her yard; it is going to be simply magnificent. I am having three bridesmaids and two flower girls and oh there are going to be a lot of flowers. I am just so excited. Aren't you?"

"Ecstatic," Kate said subconsciously. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but when she had it was dripping with sarcasm. Jack had laughed at her, Isabelle looked as if she was going to cry and Tay… looked like he wanted to run, "I mean it sounds lovely excuse me I have to call Olivia."

Kate turned on her heal and darted across the lawn back into the house. Isabelle was still frowning; Jack's eyes were on the house, in the exact place Kate had disappeared into.

"Who is Olivia?" Jack asked Tay his eyes finally looking away from the house.

"Her daughter," Tay said his arms crossed in front of him.

"Daughter?" Jack asked trying to hide his surprise.

"Yeah," answered Tay, "She is three and a half."

"Oh," Jack said his thoughts taking over.

"Is she always that mean?" Isabelle asked finally. "I don't think she wanted to hear about the wedding at all. I mean this week is all about me and Jack… did she think it was about her or something."

"No," Tay replied defensively, "I am sure Kate is just nervous. She really wanted to meet everyone. I am planning on proposing this week, just don't tell her."

"You are?" Jack asked suddenly. He was frowning. Tay laughed at him and clapped his on the arm. He was still laughing as he walked away towards where Kate had gone.

"They are weird," Isabelle said to Jack once Tay was out of ear shot, "Especially Kate, she seems like a person with a lot of secrets."

"We all have our secrets," Jack told her with a meek smile.

* * *

Kate hated Isabelle; it wasn't because she was with Jack or because she was going to marry Jack. She hated her personality and her perkiness. Her laugh was like nails on a chalkboard and she had to have work done on her face, it had a rubbery quality to it. Something was nagging her though, she knew Jack, everything about him. Every single aspect of his personality and it shook her to the core to think that he was with someone like Isabelle. Kate was complete opposites with Tay, but that was nature in which they had grown up. These two were like an elephant, wise, smart, and strong, and a parrot, loud and bright… an odd and improbable couple.

All right, Kate couldn't deny it, she just couldn't. She had had feelings for Jack. Strong feelings, she had never felt like that about anyone ever. Six months she had spent with him on the island, things were intense. It was like they were married, they had been inseparable. They never got sick and tired of each other's company… they had never run out of things to talk about. It was as if she had found that one person who completed her.

But as they had gotten close to being rescued Kate had broke it off. It had torn her apart. As if someone had reached inside of her chest, ripped out her heart and stepped on it over and over again. It had been the first time she had seen Jack completely fall apart, the days after she had ended it were hell. She couldn't move, couldn't think, it hurt to breathe. But she knew deep down that he deserved better then her off the island. She had figured she would be thrown into jail, yes fate had acted differently, but she hadn't even considered that. But who was she to ask Jack, a doctor, to stay with someone like her.

She knew that Jack had loved her as much as she had loved him. She could see it in his eyes every time she looked at him. The way he held her while they slept, the soft kisses in the bright island sunlight, the way she felt after making love to him. It was love, pure and simple. But it had ended.

Tay was the one person that had helped her get over Jack. She had thought he was gone for good.

Kate sat down on a very cold marble step. She didn't know where she was at in this huge mansion, all she knew was that she was alone and it felt good.

All these emotions that had come flooding back to her… were terrifying. She wanted to run and hide from Tay, from Jack, from everyone.

Kate pulled out her cell phone from the sash in her dress. It was hidden for an emergency. This seemed to qualify. Kate dialed a number quickly and waited, she hadn't planned on calling on her best friend, but it had just happened.

"Hello?" said a cheery woman with an Australian accent.

"Claire?" Kate asked.

"Kate! Babe, how are you?"

"You are never going to guess what is up."

"What?" asked Claire curiously.

"Tay is related to Jack."

"Jack?"

"Shephard! Claire, try and stay with me."

"Sorry, but I really hot guy just walked in front of my house."

"Claire should you be looking at other men? You are married with two kids."

"But I'm not blind," Claire said convincingly. "Aaron and Abby are at school and David is at the office, what else am I going to do? Clean the house?"

"Sooo… what should I do?" Kate asked desperately.

"Well," Claire said bringing her tone to a serious note, "I think you should avoid him."

"This is his house," Kate argued, "I am on his turf."

"True," Claire said, "But still try not to be around him alone. All right. You have finally found someone who is good for you. Tay is the best thing that ever happened to you, don't screw it up."

"Alright. I got to go."

"You should come to San Diego while you in town," Claire requested, "But just remember what I said okay?"

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I will call you tomorrow."

"Bye Kate."

"Bye."

Kate looked up at the ceiling and stared at the chandelier, it probably cost more then her whole house and furniture combined. She didn't own a car; in Chicago everything was either in walking distance or bus distance. She slipped off her shoes and leaned back against the oak railing.

"Hey Nan, it's Kate," Kate said into her phone. Nan said hello cheerfully and then told her that Olivia was doing good. Then Olivia got the phone.

"Mommy where are you?"

"In California. Do you know where that is?"

"No."

"By the Ocean, it's like the lake, but bigger."

"Is it blue?"

"Very blue. Very pretty."

"Is Tay there?"

"Not right now. Do you miss him?"

"No. I miss you."

"I miss you too Livvy. Are you being a good girl?"

"Yes. Nan won't make me waffles."

"Livvy it's not time for breakfast. It's lunchtime."

"I want waffles."

"Tell Nan to make waffles, this one time missy."

"Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"When are you going to be home?"

"In a few days. I have to go. I love you Livvy."

"I love you Mommy."

"Bye baby."

Kate hung up the phone and stood up. She slipped her shoes back on her feet and then walked down the staircase, at the bottom she turned sharply right and smacked right into Jack. She stumbled backwards, but he put his hand on her waist to stop her from falling.

"Thanks," Kate said nervously tucking some hair behind her ear.

"You want to take a walk with me?" Jack asked.

Kate looked up at him; his hand was still on her waist. She took a step back and his arm fell limply to his side. She shouldn't go with him; she should follow Claire's advice. But this was just a walk.

"Alright," Kate said against her better judgment.

To Be Continued…


	3. Day 1 Part 2

Day 1 Part 2:

Jack had offered Kate his hand; he was going to lead her out of the house. Kate took it without hesitation. That surprised her and so did the electricity that seemed to travel from her fingertips and throughout her entire body. It sent her mind reeling in all directions, but Jack seemed completely and utterly unfazed by it.

He dropped her hand once they were outside; they were in front of the house and headed down the street. Away from everyone, away from Tay and Isabelle, this was definitely against Claire's rule.

"How have you been?" Jack asked signaling that he wanted details. A 'fine' or 'okay' was not going to suffice this time.

"I have been good," Kate said crossing her arms in front of herself as she walked next to him. Every once in a while their arms would brush against each other and Kate would feel that surge. "Really. I have an amazing life in Chicago."

Kate went into details; she found it shocked how easy it was to go into detail about every single aspect of her life. She had not seen Jack in four years and yet it was so easy to trust him. She felt as if she could tell him everything and he would not judge her.

What surprised her more is that he actually seemed to care. He wasn't asking her these questions to break the ice between them or to make her seem more comfortable. He genuinely cared about her life and how she was. It made feel Kate special, made her feel important. When she had been with Jack that feeling had not been uncommon. But Tay also made her feel that way.

"Do you have a picture of Olivia?" Jack asked after Kate had finally stopped gushing about how beautiful and smart her daughter was.

"Yes," Kate said pulling out her phone. She flipped it open and pressed several buttons quickly. She looked down at the picture she had taken just before she had left. It was an up close shot of Olivia that made her eyes stand out. It looked as if was taken by a professional. "This is Livvy."

Jack took the phone out of Kate's hands and stopped walking. He looked down at the phone and didn't say anything for a while. Kate just watched him, he scanned over the picture several times and then finally handed it back.

"She's beautiful," Jack said finally.

His tone of voice had changed somewhat, but Kate could not figure out what emotion it evoked.He was looking at her in a way she had never seen before. She looked away from him because she couldn't allow herself to succomb to him. She had to keep the wall around her heart strong.

"Tell me about your life now," said Kate pleasantly. She no longer wanted the focus to be on her life. She was actually quite interested in Jack's… secretly she thought about him everyday… how he was… what his life was now like.

"Well," Jack said with a non-dramatic beginning. "You are going to find my life very boring."

"Try me," Kate said shooting him a smile. Jack returned it and laughed.

"Well I don't practice medicine anymore," he began twiddling his thumbs in front of him, "I am teaching it at UCLA. I just haven't found my drive to practice since the island. It changed a lot of things. I can't forget the things I saw. They things we saw."

Kate swallowed. She looked up into Jack's face as they walked. He didn't meet her glance telling her that he had not planned on saying that. Maybe he felt just as comfortable in her presence as she felt in his.

"Um," Jack said nervously.

Kate waited patiently for him to begin again.

"So I work at the University but I am going to be transferred after the wedding," Jack told her his voice stronger now, "Isabelle got a transfer with her job and we are moving to Miami."

"Wow," Kate said softly. For some unknown reason she felt sadness. She didn't understand it at all. She was in Chicago; it didn't matter if Jack was in California or Florida, either way she was still far away from him. His life had no effect on her's no matter what.

Jack hadn't changed at all. He could be perfectly silent and yet had a very strong presence. Kate just walked next to him, embracing the moment they had together. His smile and laugh were still as contagious as very. One small chuckled from him made her beam. It was strange; it was as if they had never been apart. That they saw each other every week, best friends, not strangers who were once involved, but had now moved on.

"How did you meet Tay?" Jack said inquisitively.

"Well I was running down the lake shore," Kate began with a smile. She loved telling this story. "And I felt as if someone was on my heals so I turned around to look and then ran into Tay. He fell backwards and cut his knee on a rock on the path. He stumbled over to a bench and I followed because I felt awful. I took out the first aid kit from fanny pack and patched him up. Then he asked me out to dinner and the rest is history."

Jack didn't reply. He just seemed to absorb the information. He had no reply for this story.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jack asked.

"Of course," Kate replied.

"Did you and Sawyer… never mind. It's really none of my business," Jack said his ears turning pink.

"No," Kate had firmly, "Absolutely not. You know what happened before us... and that was defiantly a one-time thing. No. Just no."

Jack laughed trying to break the uncomfortable silence. He let out a sigh and continued walking with Kate. He felt slightly relieved that Sawyer wasn't Olivia's father.

* * *

Kate walked up the stairs quickly to the room that she and Tay would be sharing. She felt guilty about the walk she had taken with Jack. All the emotions and secrets that were shared, they had just talked but it felt so much deeper then that. It scared her. 

Tay was standing alone in the room unpacking his suitcase into the tall wooden armoire in the corner. Kate walked in and closed the door behind her. Tay smiled at her when their eyes met. Kate's stomach did a somersault.

"Where were you?" Tay asked. Placing a black dress shirt onto a hanger.

"I went to get some fresh air," Kate told him. It wasn't a lie. She had gotten fresh air and she had also gotten her curiosity about Jack out her system. Now she could focus on what she needed to.

She walked over to the suitcase and began to hang up Tay's clothes. Underneath a pair of socks was a tiny black box. Tay had walked out of the room and into the conjoined bathroom. Kate opened the box quickly and what she saw took her breath away.

It was a silver ring with an exquisite emerald cut diamond on it. That was all. It was simple and beautiful. Kate wanted to take it out and examine it, but she heard Tay coming back. She closed it quickly and before she could put it back Tay was looking right at her. She hid it behind her back.

"Kate?" Tay asked walking in front of her. "What do you have?"

"Nothing," Kate lied shaking her head back and forth. "Why?"

Tay reached behind her and took the box out of her hand.

"Tay I am so sorry," Kate said quickly slurring her words together, "I didn't mean to… but I saw it and I was curious and god…. Tay. I don't know what to say."

Tay got down on one knee before her and opened up the box. Kate covered her mouth to hide her joy. She felt her face turning a deep shade of red. She was speechless.

"How about you say yes?" Tay offered. "Kate will you marry me?"

Kate looked down at him. This is what she had always dreamed of. She didn't know what to say, when you watch on of your dreams come live right before you… Kate was in awe.

"I love you," Tay said nervously taking Kate's silence as rejection, "You and Olivia are the most important things in my life and I don't know if I could ever live another day without knowing that you two will be with me forever. What do you say Kate? Make me the happiest man in the world?"

"Oh Tay," Kate replied her eyes filling up with tears.

"Is that a yes?" Tay asked standing up.

Kate nodded her head and before she could even speak Tay had pulled her in for a kiss. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They broke apart a few minutes later and Tay slipped the ring around Kate's finger.

To be continued…


	4. Day 3

Day 3:

Kate was entirely pleased with herself. She had avoided Jack for an entire day. The first full day she had spent at the mansion was filled with meeting every single branch of the family tree. It was strange because they all came from all over the country, but yet they all acted the exact same way and all looked similar. Kate couldn't remember most of their names, but lucky she had met Joanie a very down to earth cousin of Tay's and Jack's that lived in Oregon. She also seemed to be one of the very few sane people in the house.

Kate hadn't told anyone about the engagement, she was afraid of an uproar. It wasn't exactly her thing to be the center of attention. She much more preferred fading into the background letting all the drama pass right in front of her.

"Well," Joanie said leaning towards Kate in a whisper.

Kate was sitting next to Joanie in a room completely filled with women. The room was entirely pink; it made Kate feel as if a flamingo had swallowed her. Isabelle was sitting in the middle of the room, all the woman circled around her. She was opening each wedding present one by one. Kate had fallen into a daze within the first half an hour. It was Isabelle's laugh, it drove Kate insane. It irked her beyond all imagination. Maybe she concentrated too much on how annoying it really was… but god, someone put her out of her misery.

"We all know this marriage was pretty much arranged," said Joanie.

She had long brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She was very tall and very skinny. She had a models body and the most exuberant blue eyes. She was a gossip queen to say the very least, but Kate was shocked by how much she actually wanted to know about in the inner workings of this family.

"What?" Kate asked in shock. It caused a couple of old women to look back at her with extreme distaste. Joanie only laughed.

"Well I heard from Jessica, Isabelle's maid of honor, that Margot had been getting on Jack's case about settling down," Joanie said in hushed tones, "It appears that ever since he got home that he hadn't been dating or being social at all. He got engulfed in teaching and that was it. He wouldn't talk to anyone about the island or anything. But anyway, Margot got into contact with Isabelle's parents because they apparently are very close. So one thing led to another and they set up their children. I think there was even some money exchanged."

"No way," Kate said shaking her head. She couldn't believe this story at all. Jack was a grown man; he wasn't completely underneath his mother's control. Kate knew how intelligent Jack was she could not believe he was stupid enough to fall for his mother's tricks.

"Okay," Joanie said, "I don't know about the money part. But all I can tell you is that my cousins, all twenty-seven of us, can barely stand Isabelle. I mean just look at her. We both know that she isn't Jack's type. I ask myself everyday what the hell he is doing with her. She is like a Barbie."

"I don't know," Kate said resting her chin in the palm of her hand. She was staring at Isabelle who had just preformed her laugh and flip of her blonde hair. She felt the bile rise in her throat. It actually caused her pain to think about Jack throwing away his life on someone like Isabelle. He deserved someone better; he deserved to have what Kate did.

Kate looked at the open door to her left. She was sick and tired of being cooped up in the conservatory with its pink adornments. It was actually making her nauseous. Kate stood up quickly and walked out of the room.

She didn't know where she was going to go. This house had no been fully investigated yet. It was crazy huge. Kate walked aimlessly thinking about her wedding to Tay. She didn't want anything like this; she didn't want a huge party or wedding shower. She didn't want to have all of these people there. But a part of her knew that she wouldn't be in control of that. She hadn't met Tay's parents yet, but if they were anything like Margot, she was screwed.

Kate turned the corner and found herself staring into a huge very wooden looking room. From floor to ceiling it had rows and shelves completely filled to each side with books, some were older and some looked as if they had never been cracked open. Kate walked into the room looking up at the ceiling and all around her. She didn't even notice Jack who was sitting in a large leather high-back chair.

"Hi," Jack said.

Kate whipped around and stared at him. The sound of his voice had caused her to jump. Jack was laughing at her; Kate felt the color rise in her face.

"Hello," Kate said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Nervous habit.

"Felt like escaping the shower?" Jack asked her closing the book he had been reading. He set it down on a long cherry stained oak table in front of him.

"I'm not going to answer that," Kate said with the slightest glimpse of a smile.

She walked around him trying to see what he was reading without actually picking up the book. She could see it was The Great Gatsby. An odd book for Jack to be reading. Kate walked around the room slowly; Jack's eyes were on her the whole time. Kate was wishing her black skirt and blouse fit a bit looser.

"To be honest," Kate said sitting down across from Jack in an identical chair. "That whole shower thing isn't exactly my scene."

"What do you mean?" asked Jack politely.

"Well," Kate said her voice slow, "I hate the idea of sitting in front of a group of people and opening presents. I think all this family stuff is really unnecessary, no offense or anything, but it's not me. I mean... family is everything to me, but not this stuff. If it's you and Isabelle, then that's great. But it's just not me."

"It's not me either," Jack admitted meeting her eyes for only a second.

"Then why put up with all this?" Kate asked.

"Because it's what my Mom and Isabelle want," Jack replied matter-of-factly.

"Haven't you given any consideration to what you want?" Kate said. As soon as the words had escaped she wanted to have them come back. She was supposed to be ignoring Jack, but here she was caring, becoming divulged in his problems. Kate shook her head as Jack just looked at her, he looked shocked that she would cross that line and ask him that question. "So anyway, what are you reading?"

"The Great Gatsby," Jack said even though he knew she had clearly seen what book he was reading.

"Hmm," Kate said trying not to voice her opinion.

"What?" asked Jack intrigued.

"I hate that book," Kate admitted, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Jack said sitting back in the chair comfortably. "Tell me why. I just started it."

Kate looked at him; he raised his eyebrows almost as if he was daring her. Kate smiled and then bit her lower lip.

"Well," she said hitting her thigh. "It's really horrible. It's about a man named Jay and how he fell in love with a woman named Daisy. Well the families didn't approve of their courtship so Daisy married another man. Jay then spent the next several years trying to become the man he thought she wanted. Well they meet again after several years and they fall madly in love and then Jay is murdered. It's horrible. You think Daisy is going to get out of this relationship where she isn't truly happy and then Jay dies. No story should end like that."

"I see," said Jack thinking deeply. "So what do you suggest I read?"

"Well," Kate said rising from her chair. She walked across the room, Jack right behind her. She walked up and down the wall until she spotted the book she wanted. She reached up to the second highest self. She turned to find Jack right there, he smelled really good. Kate handed him the book and took a step back.

"Pride and Prejudice," Jack said reading the cover, "Isn't this a girl book?"

Kate laughed at him.

"It's about two people who meet and let their pride and their prejudice get away of their true love," Kate explained this time meeting Jack's eyes the entire time. His eyes, they entranced her.

"What makes this book better?" Jack asked softly.

"They end up together," Kate said looking down at her feet.

"I think I will like this one better," Jack said after a moment.

"I named my daughter after the author," Kate told him as she walked towards the door of the library. He was still looking down at the book as she walked out into the hallway. She was half way down the stairs when she felt the extreme urge to go back into that room. She had to remind herself that she was engaged and happy. "Don't screw this up," Kate said to herself. She took another step forward to stop herself from going back.

To be continued…


	5. Day 4

Day 4:

Kate was pacing in front of her bedroom door. She knew that downstairs Tay was with his parents. He had gone to get them earlier that morning. She was wanting until the perfect moment to make her entrance. This moment in her life was crucial. She had to make sure that everything went right, or it just might be the end. Tay may say that he didn't want anything to do with his family, but that was until they disproved of his girlfriend… fiancée. Kate didn't know if Tay would tell his parents. They hadn't told anyone.

Isabelle had noticed that Kate had ditched her bridal shower. Kate had overheard her complaining to Margot about it. To Kate, it seemed like Margot and Isabelle were closer then Margot and Jack were. Kate found this interesting and in a way the things Joanie had told her seem plausible.

Kate dressed to impress. She wore a pair of black pin strip pants and a breezy white dress shirt. She felt as if she was going to a business meeting. She felt very uncomfortable, but if dressing like this made Tay's parents like her, then so be it.

Kate walked down the long marble staircase and stopped at the bottom step. At that moment Tay walked over to her and took her hand and led her over to his parents. They were frowning at her. Kate tried to keep her fake smile plastered to her face despite the urge to cry.

"Mother, Father," Tay said professionally. Not like he was talking to his parents, "This is my girlfriend Kate."

Girlfriend. She was still his girlfriend. Kate put her hands behind her back and turned around her engagement ring so it would only seem like a simple silver band.

"Hello Kathryn," Diana Shephard said to her. She reached out a bony hand covered in several fancy rings.

Kate shook it and kept the fake smile.

Patrick Shephard didn't say anything, but also shook Kate's hand.

This people were weird. They were standing in the middle of the room, in the middle of a California September and yet they were wearing long coats and scarves. They were wearing all black. Diana had accessorized herself with what looked like the entire contents of her jewelry box.

They weren't look at Kate any more kindly. Could they tell that she was bartender? Could these type of people sniff those things out? They confused her.

She was sitting across from Diana. She could feel her stare. It was like a laser beam, going straight through her, burning. Patrick still hadn't said anything. She just did whatever Diana commanded. Kate wanted to shake Patrick to make she that he was still alive. He seemed like a walking corpse.

"So," Diana said slowly. She paused dramatically and sipped from her teacup. She looked over at Kate again whom she was eating brunch with. Tay was sitting next to Kate. Kate looked over to him for some help. But he did nothing. "Tay tells me you have a daughter."

"Yes," replied Kate her voice squeaking. She cleared her throat and then repeated her answer.

"Her name?" Diana wanted to know.

"Olivia Jane Austen," Kate offered. Diana didn't really seem interested in what could be her future grandchild.

"Who is her father?" Diana asked finally reaching at her main point, "Since you haven't been married before?"

Kate looked down at her plate. If she wouldn't tell Claire who the father was and she wouldn't tell Tay, then what made this woman think she would get to know? Kate didn't know what to do now. It was rude to ignore her, even ruder to change the subject. All around she was stuck.

"Mother," Tay said finally getting Kate's SOS. "Did you know Kate works at Club Louie?"

"You work at Club Louie?" asked Diana looking somewhat interested. Kate was relieved. It was one thing everyone had in common, to meet celebrities and Kate had met plenty. Maybe now they would have something to talk about.

"Yes," said Kate happily.

"You work at a bar," Diana stated. She frowned. "Do you plan on working there forever?"

"Um," Kate said unsure of her answer. It but food on the table and paid the bills. She wasn't planning on quitting anytime in the near future. "For now it seems to be working."

"What kind of mother does it make you?" Diana asked icily.

Kate's faced burned with anger and embarrassment.

"Who is with your child at night while you encourage drunk celebrities?" Diana asked, "Does Olivia know that you are a barmaid?"

"Olivia knows," Kate said firmly, "And I have a nanny that comes in and watches her the three nights I do work. Other then that I take care of Olivia all by myself."

"I want you to know," Diana said, "If you want to ever be the mother of my grandchildren you will stop working at that bar."

Kate looked over at Tay. He seemed to be in such shock that his mother would ever have the audacity to say that. His mouth was hanging open stupidly. Kate was glaring right at him. She was done, she had enough. She stood up from the table before the food could even be served. She walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Who the hell did Diana Shephard think she was? Those questions? She was such a bitch. Kate wanted to march right back in that room and tell that cow exactly what she thought of her.

Kate picked up her cell phone and called Nan. She wanted to talk to Olivia. She needed to hear the voice of the one person who wouldn't let her down. There was no answer. The day was getting worse by the second. Kate felt as if she was falling fast.

She threw the cell phone across the room. It skidded across the marble floor and to the feet of Jack Shephard who had just passed by. He picked up the phone and brought it back over to Kate.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked her kindly.

Kate took the cell phone from him and shook her head.

"What's up?" Jack asked taking a seat next to her.

Kate loved how he just invited himself to her pity party.

"Well maybe the fact that I completely screwed up my meeting with Tay's parents. They hate me," Kate declared. She thought for a moment before continuing, "Do you ever feel that you're just not good enough and there is really nothing you can do about it?"

"Yes," Jack said honestly. He hadn't hesitated to give her that answer.

Kate considered him to be one of the most confident and strong people she knew. She was shocked by this answer.

"Why don't you are good enough for Tay?" Jack asked her.

Kate bit her lip. Some of the reasons were the same as the ones she had given Jack when she had broke up with him.

"Because I don't have family like you all," Kate began, "Because I have a past which includes a felony. I am outspoken and loud and stubborn. Olivia and the fact that I am a single parent and because I have insecurities."

"Everyone has insecurities," Jack said softly.

"Not these people," Kate replied indignantly, "Do you even listen to your family members. It seems like they are all just so happy with the people they are. They just love talking about themselves and looking at themselves in a mirror. It's not normal Jack."

"Now you know why Tay got out," Jack said. His voice sounded distant. Like his body was here with her, but his heart and mind where elsewhere.

Jack looked over at Kate. She had her elbows rested on her knees and her chin in her hands. For a second he had seen her as if the ocean was behind her and they were sitting together in the sand like they had on the island. Just sitting and talking. Again it proved to him that yes Kate was different, but still evoked the same emotions out of him.

* * *

Kate was sitting on the front step outside the house. Jack had given her his suit jacket because the air conditioning made the house almost unbearable. It felt as if it was degrees outside so Kate held the jacket in her lap as she waited for Tay to return home. It had left over two hours ago to go and get something.

Kate was angry with herself. She had spent the entire afternoon talking to Jack. They hadn't even talked about anything important. They talked about sports and the news. Tay seemed to be avoiding anything that would be too personal. Despite the fact that they could talk to each other, neither had forgotten that they once had been together. It was like they were trying to forget. Kate couldn't forget; she just pushed it to the back of her mind. She knew later that day when she called Claire she was going to get bitched at.

Tay had just pulled up in a black Cadillac; the windows were tinted so Kate could not see inside. Tay turned off the car and got out. He looked over and smiled as she stood up to great him. Instead of coming over to her he opened the backseat door.

Olivia popped her head out of the car, saw Kate, and took off at a run. Kate was in shock as she knelt down to hug her daughter. She felt as if she was going to cry.

"How did you get here?" Kate asked Olivia as Tay walked over to them with Livvy's suitcase.

"Nan flew with her over here and then back again," Tay said, "I asked her if she wouldn't mind. I thought you needed a little pick-me-up."

"Tay," Kate said. She was speechless. She had covered Livvy's face in kisses. Olivia was clinging onto Kate's hand for dear life. The three days they had been apart was the longest they had ever been separated. It seemed to taken a toll on the both of them. Kate looked up at him and mouthed 'thank you'.

Olivia was standing in front of Kate looking up at the huge white house. She was staring up at the windows and the flower boxes under each of the upper story windows.

"It's a doll house," Olivia said.

"Do you want to go inside?" Kate asked her standing up.

"Yes," Olivia replied.

Kate was walking towards the door when from around the house walked Jack. He was headed straight for them, until he saw Olivia. Then he stopped.

To be continued…


	6. Day 4 Part 2

Day 4 Part 2:

"Livvy," Kate said gently looking down at her daughter, "Do you want to meet my friend Jack?"

"Um," Olivia said nervously.

"He is a doctor," Kate told her. Olivia's face lit up. Her latest obsession was doctors. Kate had bought her a fake doctors kit for her last birthday. She loved taking the plastic stethoscope and thermometer and diagnosing her baby dolls.

Jack was standing next to her now. He got down on his knees in front of Olivia so they could be face to face. She was looking at him particularly.

"Are you a doctor?" Olivia asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yes," Jack said with a smile. He looked up at Kate who was pretending to look at something interesting. Jack knew she was watching every move he made. "My name is Jack."

"Hi Jack," Olivia said shuffling her feet. Finally she made up her mind that she liked Jack. She walked over to her suitcase and took out her plastic stethoscope and showed him.

"That is very nice," Jack said as she showed him. "But I have a real one."

"You do?" exclaimed Olivia.

"Would you like to see it?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Olivia with a beaming smile.

"What do you say Olivia?" Kate asked her.

"Yes please," Olivia corrected.

Jack told her that he would be right back and then disappeared into the house. Kate waited for him to get back. She was amazed at how well he handled himself with children. He was patient and kind. She could tell that Olivia immediately took a liking to him. They had a connection.

"Here you go," Jack said handing his stethoscope to Olivia. He knelt back down and put it into her ears and then placed the senor over her heart. Her eyes lit up and she giggled loudly.

"Mommy I can hear my heart!" Olivia said looking over Kate.

"That's great Livvy," Kate said kneeling down on the other side of Olivia.

"I wanna hear yours," Olivia said to Jack. Jack looked surprised but recovered well; he took the sensor and placed it over his heart. "It's fast."

Jack's ears turned red. Kate laughed silently.

"Mommy, your turn," Olivia said.

She placed the sensor nowhere near Kate's heart. Jack reached out and moved it gently grazing Kate's bare skin. Kate wasn't sure if she was the only one who had left the surge of electricity.

"Mommy," Olivia said slowly as if she was making a real diagnosis. "Yours is fast too."

Kate let out a nervous laugh. She stood up and told Olivia they needed to go put her things away and clean up for dinner. Olivia took off the stethoscope sadly and handed it back to Jack.

"How about you borrow it?" Jack offered her. Olivia out of nowhere wrapped her arms around Jack and thanked him, as did Kate before whisking Olivia into the house.

Jack stood up and watched Olivia and Kate disappear into the house. When the child had hugged him he had been dumbfounded. But when Kate had hugged him... there were no words to describe the emotions. A soft breeze would have had the ability to knock him over. Tay was looking frustrated. His brow was furrowed and he was frowning.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked crossing his arms in front of him.

"She has never hugged me," Tay said simply, "And I have known her for a year."

Jack didn't know what to say to this. Maybe Olivia simply didn't like him. He didn't know.

"How old is she?" Jack inquired.He had figured that he would get Tay's side of this tale.

"I think about three and a half," Tay said. He did some quick math in his head and then verified the answer. "Kate said she had her six months after she got L.A. But I am pretty sure she screwed up the math somewhere in there. I think she had a fling with some guy for a few months and then broke it off."

"I see," Jack said nodding. He bit his lip and then waited for Tay to continue the awkward conversation.

"She is extremely smart," Tay, said, "Kate has started teaching her how to read. They read together for a half a hour every night before Livvy goes to bed. She is in preschool and they teach the children French. She is just brilliant. And she has the best vocabulary out of any three year old I have ever met."

"She has amazing eyes," Jack said. He felt slightly embarrassed. But it was true. It was the one thing he had noticed in her picture and the first thing he had noticed when seeing her in person.

"That is the one thing everyone says about her," Tay said, "You have no idea how many times we will all be out in the city and someone will stop and tell Kate how beautiful Livvy's eyes are. But I suppose Olivia inherited them from her father because she doesn't have Kate's eyes. But who knows really. Kate doesn't talk about it."

* * *

"I liked Jack," Olivia announced after Kate had picked her up and sat her in the middle of the queen size bed she and Tay shared. Olivia sat cross-legged in-between Kate's outstretched legs. Kate was undoing the barrettes in hair and brushing it gently.

"Did you?" asked Kate not surprised. Most everyone liked Jack once they met him. He just had a pleasant deposition. "Jack is a good person."

"But his heart is sad," Olivia said playing around with the stethoscope.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked curiously. Kate was sure that Jack's heart was sad, but she didn't know why. But the way he had acted all day with her was sad.

"I don't know," Olivia, said shaking her head, "It was just sad."

"I see," Kate said thoughtfully. It was sad that children were more prone to discover the truth. They could tell a persons real deposition, their true character. Maybe Olivia has discovered something within Jack he hadn't wanted discovered.

"I like him more then Tay," Olivia said quickly. She looked over at Kate almost as if she was expecting a verbal scolding. She had always been taught to be polite to people and keep your personal feelings to yourself.

"I could tell," Kate said as she put Olivia's hair into a ponytail. "It's okay."

"I like him because he has nice eyes," Olivia said. Kate laughed and kissed Olivia's cheek. Children could be so random.

Kate took Olivia out to the garden. The child was in awe. She had Chicago as her playground, but it wasn't safe to run around in. She adored the large garden with its mammoth trees and flowers. Olivia ran over to the swing handing from a large tree and asked her mom to push her.

"High," pleaded Olivia.

"Livvy any higher and you might just fly right off," Kate told her.

"I wish I could fly," Olivia replied dreamily.

"But you did just fly," Kate said, "In an airplane."

"No Mommy," Olivia said seriously, "I mean I wish I had wings."

"I know baby," Kate said. She looked up and saw that Isabelle, looking every orange, was walking towards them.

"Kate!" Isabelle said with a fake warm smile and wave. Kate nodded to her and waited for her to come closer. "Jack told me that Olivia was here. I just had to come see her for myself."

"Well here she is," Kate, said slightly annoyed. She stopped the swing and told Olivia to introduce herself.

"Hello Olivia," Isabelle said kindly. Olivia looked up at her and said hello. But Isabelle's face hand becomes cold, icy, not friendly. In a matter of seconds her entire demeanor had changed.

"Hello," Olivia said again. She looked at Kate for help.

"Make sure your daughter doesn't get into any trouble Kate," Isabelle said her eyes still fixated on Olivia, "We don't need any trouble around here, you got that?"

"Olivia isn't going to be a bother to anyone," Kate said icily. She was confused how just by looking at Olivia could make Isabelle turn so cold, "Alright?"

Isabelle nodded curtly and turned away from Kate and Olivia.

"I don't like her," Olivia said looking over at Kate.

"Neither do I," Kate said giving Olivia a smile.

Kate was furious, but she tried to hide it for Olivia's sake. Isabelle had some nerve. Kate couldn't help but think about Jack and the fact _that_ would be the mother of his children. It made Kate want to vomit.

To be continued…


	7. Day 5

Day 5 Part 1:

_The breeze was nice. It helped make the sun not feel as hot. It was so humid and sticky that Kate could only stand to wear a pair of shorts and a tank top. She would wear less, but it would be indecent and there were people on the island she would rather not expose herself to. She was walking barefoot along the shore; even the water was hot. She had been walking up and down the same hundred feet of coast all morning. She hadn't slept the night before. She was running on pure emotion._

_Jack had found her. He was walking towards her, wearing jeans with holes ripped in them and a sleeves gray shirt. She was sure the shirt had once been black, but had faded. He was smiling at her, his eyes sparkling. She wished he would stop looking so happy. She felt quite the opposite._

_"Hey," he said pulling her towards him. Kate let herself fall against his chest. He made her feel so safe and despite the heat she wished it could stay just like this forever. "What's wrong?"_

_Another amazing thing about Jack, even though she hadn't said a thing he knew something was wrong. Kate had never had anyone like him in her life. She ached just thinking about being apart from him. But the time had come, it was inevitable._

_"Do you want to take a walk with me?" Kate asked. It was the first time all day she had used her voice. It sounded old and creaky._

_"Of course," Jack said taking her hand._

_Kate led him away from the place where they all had put up shelter. Half the people were gone; already rescued. Their time was approaching fast. For safety reasons they were removing only four people at a time. The small plane would land taking away four people, returning in two days to take for more. This had been the routine for a while now. They had all drawn their order of departure randomly. It had been a coincidence that Jack and Kate would be in the very last group to leave._

_"Jack," Kate said as she stopped walking. She maneuvered herself so she was standing in front of him. He looked at her oddly; perhaps he thought she was insane, "I don't know how to start saying what I need to. I want to leave this all on a high note."_

_"What are you talking about?" Jack asked her. He touched her arm gently. She felt a surge of passionate energy run through her. She had stopped herself from jumping into his arms, begging him to tell her this was all a dream._

_"I don't want you to feel as if you owe me anything," Kate said shuffling her feet. She looked down at them and away from Jack. "I want you to be free after we get rescued, nothing holding you back."_

_"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked with a smile._

_Kate wanted to cry; he thought this was a joke._

_"I don't know what is going to happen after we get out of here," Kate said softly. "They could throw me into prison, I could be locked up for years, maybe even forever. I don't want you to be tied to me."_

_"Baby," Jack said. The tone in his voice told her that he finally understood what was going on, "Time means nothing to me. I would wait for you forever. It doesn't matter to me."_

_"I can't live with myself knowing that I would be behind bars and you would be out there somewhere not living your life because you are waiting for me," Kate said gently. She drew in a deep breath, "It's over Jack. It really is. You and me… I just can't let it continue anymore."_

_Kate closed her eyes. She wanted Jack to yell at her, scream. If he would just say something it would make this all better. Kate opened her eyes; Jack was just standing there, in shock, staring at her. Kate had to go, she had to run away. She went to move, but Jack grabbed onto her arm. He wasn't forcing her to stay with his strength. She felt as if she moved, Jack would fall over._

_"I love you Kate," Jack said._

_Something stabbed Kate's heart. That was the first time he had said that to her. She had known for the last few months that he loved her. She had just known. She was in love with him too, but they had never actually spoken those words. Now… he had, he had crossed that line. She didn't know what to do. If she told him the truth, then she knew she wouldn't be able to walk away. With every second that ticked by she was breaking Jack's heart._

_"Please don't say those things to me," Kate pleaded desperately, "I don't deserve them. Please Jack, baby, don't say those things."_

_"What makes you think that?" Jack asked her. He sounded angry and sad at the same time. "I have never told you weren't good enough. What gives you the audacity to say those things Kate?"_

_Kate looked at him. He was demanding answers. She was pulling things out of nowhere, she couldn't tell him the truth. That was really wasn't good enough for him. She knew all about his family in California, His rich life style, his mother, and their country clubs. He couldn't bring her home to Mom. She wasn't right for him._

_"Please don't make me get into Jack!" Kate asked him harshly, "Why can't you just accept that we aren't meant to be together? What can't you just let it go?"_

_"Because it's a lie," Jack said not looking at her, "You know it's just an excuse because you are scared of being in love and being vulnerable. Why do you always have to run?"_

_Kate felt the tears, that had been struggle not to let them fall... stream down her face. She had to get away from him now. She leaned forward and stood on her tippy-toes. She leaned forward and kissed Jack on the cheek. Her tears were leaking onto his face. He was motionless as she pulled her hand away from his and took a step backwards._

_"Don't do this Kate," Jack begged, "Don't run, baby, don't end it like this."_

_"I'm so sorry," Kate said in a barely audible voice, "I—"_

_Kate's voice broke off and she covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes and Jack's were staring straight at each other, he was looking at her, not the fake personality she had pretend to have. He wasn't looking at Kate the always-happy woman who was friends with everyone. He was looking at the scared, insecure woman who loved him and was about to run away._

_Kate turned around quickly and ran. She ran as hard as she could, her feet were burning on the hot sand, but she didn't have time to feel. She ran, breathing hurt like a thousand knives, her arms were pumping at her sides. She turned sharply as the beach curved. She had get as far away as she could. Kate was slowly down; fatigue was catching up with her. She fell forward into the burning hot sand. The tears they were rolling down her cheeks fell into the sand. Kate was on all fours gagging, she turned her head to the side just in time. She began to vomit, over and over again until she felt her stomach contract, but it was entirely empty. Kate let out a sob and crawling forward on all fours. Finally she stopped unable to continue any longer, she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. She could never remember feeling this kind of pain, it hurt, everything hurt. She tried to breath put it felt like knives were piercing her lungs. Her heart was breaking, her hands dug into the hand trying to find something to hold onto. She had nothing. She was physically hurting, mentally strained, but emotionally dead._

Kate opened her eyes quickly as if she had just had a nightmare. She was facing away from Tay, who was snoring, and towards the door. She hadn't dreamed about that day on the beach in a long time. Those dreams had stopped a month after she and Tay were dating. She rolled over onto her back; her heart was running a mile a minute. She was trying to figure out why that dream had come back. Nothing had changed, not anything that could be changed back.

Kate rose from her bed trying to make as little noise as possible. She knew that she wouldn't wake Tay, he slept like a dead man, but Olivia on the other hand was an extremely light sleeper.

Kate left the bathroom and was half way back to her bed when she realized that Olivia was mumbling in her sleep. Kate walked over to the makeshift bed on the couch and realized Olivia was trashing around. Kate put her hand on Olivia's skin, it was burning hot. Kate knelt down at the edge of the bed and shook Olivia awake. Olivia's eyes darted open.

"Mommy it hurts," Olivia told her softly.

"What does Baby?" Kate asked her.

"My tummy," Olivia said breathing erratically. "Doctor."

"Okay," Kate said kissing Olivia's forehead.

Kate headed for the door, she was wearing a tank top and pair of boxer shorts, she forgot about her bathrobe. She had figure out her way to Jack's bedroom. She found it after almost walking into the wrong room. She could hear soft Beatles music coming from a room. Jack had always talked about on the island how the Beatles helped him sleep. Kate walked into the room and noticed that Jack's bed was noticeably vacant of Isabelle. Kate was relieved.

Kate rushed over to Jack's side and put a hand on his bare arm. She jumped as Jack woke up instantly.

"Kate?" Jack asked her groggily.

"Jack it's Olivia," Kate said quickly, "She is really sick. Please come."

"I can't," Jack said sitting up. He was only wearing a pair of long flannel pants. "I don't practice medicine anymore."

"But you didn't forget how," Kate argued.

"I can't," Jack said again, "Get someone else…"

"Who?" Kate asked him harshly on the verge of tears. She had to get back to Olivia, "I don't care about your insecurities. This isn't just any person who needs help. This is _my_ baby. Jack, baby, please."

Jack was looking at her in a way he hadn't since arriving in Los Angeles. Kate could tell that she had convinced him. She knew Jack; she knew that look in his eyes. The look that he got when he was about to help someone.

"Alright," Jack said nodding his head.

To be continued…


	8. Day 5 Part 2

Day 5 Part 2:

The sun was beaming straight through the window and onto Kate's face. She was leaning her head on the edge of the couch. She had fallen asleep sometime in the morning. Jack was sleeping with his back up against the wall. He had watched as Kate had fallen asleep around two in the morning. He had been to exhausted by that time to get up and go to his own room. Tay had slept through the entire ordeal.

Kate opened her eyes and felt as if she was being blinded. That was the one thing about this house that she absolutely hated. All the windows only had shear curtains over them. Once the sun was up, you were done sleeping, no matter what.

Kate sat up and looked at Olivia. She was sleeping peacefully. Jack had been able to give her some Motrin and calm her down. She had just eaten something bad and had to give it time to leave her system. Kate felt slightly embarrassed she had rushed to Jack as if it had been life threatening. But she had been scared and ran to the first person she thought of. Surprisingly it hadn't been Tay, but Kate pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

Kate felt the top of her head, her fever had broken. Kate gently moved across the room and woke Jack up. He opened his eyes and looked right at Kate. Kate felt her heart flutter. She felt furious with herself, but tried to not let it show on her face.

"Morning," Jack said after yawning. Kate just smiled at him.

"Olivia is doing well," Kate told him.

Jack moved to Olivia's side to check for himself. It took him only seconds to declare that Kate was right. Kate smiled again and then lowered her eyes to the floor a little embarrassed. She stood up and woke up Tay. He looked over at Jack, shirtless and sitting on the floor, and then at Kate in a little tank top and shorts. His eyes narrowed, but then he knew Kate would never do something like that. He stood up, mumbled a few words on how they should have woken him up, and then declared he was getting some breakfast and would be back in a minute.

"I don't know why you came and got me," Jack said once Tay had left the room. Kate felt her cheeks flush red. "I didn't do much."

"I was scared and so was Olivia," Kate said after swallowing her pride, "I didn't know what to do and Olivia told me to get you."

Jack didn't know what to say to this. He looked away from her and around the room.

"I don't understand why you were so afraid to help Olivia," Kate said suddenly unable to stop herself. It had been bugging her all night. She had had the dream about their break-up again. Twice in one night, something was wrong.

"I mean once you learn medicine and practice as long as you have been," Kate started, "Doesn't it become instinctual?"

"You couldn't understand," Jack told her not meeting her eyes.

"Make me understand," Kate told him boldly.

"Maybe I don't want you to understand," Jack argued childishly.

Kate looked over at him and cocked her head to the side. Jack was looking right into her eyes. She put her hand on his; she hadn't realized that she had until she felt him draw back a little, but not enough to break their contact.

"You used to trust me," Kate said softly.

"I still do," Jack said quickly.

Kate looked away from him, her face flushed. She was blushing like a teenager.

"Do you really want to know?" Jack asked her after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yes," Kate said looking back at him.

"After everything that has happened," said Jack after a long dramatic pause, "I was useless as a doctor." Kate didn't reply. She didn't understand. He had to continue, "I had to stand by and watch as people died all around me. I couldn't do anything to stop it. People were losing their spouses, brothers, sisters, friends, and because I didn't have any supplies I couldn't do anything to help. I feel responsible for all of their deaths, Kate. TV made me seem like some kind of hero, but I am a coward nothing more."

"How could you think that?" Kate asked in complete shock. She wanted to wrap her arms around Jack and tell him everything she was feeling at that moment. She stopped herself from doing that, but held onto his hand tighter, "Do you have any idea what kind of presence you were for all of us. You were our hero and our leader. Screw what the TV says, we were there, we know what happened. I was there Jack. I understand, I do."

"Stop making up lies Kate," Jack asked gently.

"I can't lie to you," Kate said gently, "You know that."

Jack nodded because he didn't know what else to do. He knew it was the truth. She had always been one hundred percent honest with him. She had no reason to change now.

"We were all scared and frightened," Kate told him, "We didn't know what to do and you came in and were strong. You helped us all. No one blames you Jack. Absolutely no one, you did more then all of us."

"These are just your opinions," Jack said shaking his head, "You can't account for everyone."

"Then trust me," Kate said simply with a shrug of her shoulder.

She leaned forward and put her hand on the side of Jack's face and held it delicately. She was forcing him to look at her and nowhere else. She wanted him to know that what she was about to tell him was the truth.

"You may not feel like a hero," she told him, "And you may deny it forever, but you gave us hope and made us feel safe. No one ever thanked you when we should have. Thank you."

They were only centimeters apart, they were connecting in a way that would have Claire reeling. Kate felt her heart pounding as if it were a bass drum. She wanted so desperately to kiss Jack. But she couldn't she had to stop this from happening. But the deepest part of her soul was telling her to kiss Jack. She knew she wanted to…

"Mommy?"

Kate broke apart for Jack feeling frazzled. Olivia was sitting up in her bed. She looked over at Jack and her eyes lit up, but before she could say anything to him Jack left the room. Kate didn't realize he was gone until she caught a little glimpse of him walking out of the door.

Kate looked over at Olivia and tried to focus all of her attention on her, but her mind was still fixated on Jack and the fact that if Olivia hadn't woken up she would have kissed him.

To be continued…


	9. Day 6

Day 6:

Kate was sitting alone in the breakfast room. The room was the purest of all whites. The sun was shining through the large bay window made the room glow. Kate detested it.

Isabelle, Margot and the bridal party had left for Malibu the day before; Kate had to admit that their absence was a godsend. After waking up, Olivia had felt perfect, she told Kate that Jack had worked a miracle. Kate didn't tell Olivia that that miracle had been kind words and children's Motrin. Olivia loved Jack and she had even gotten him to play hide and go seek with her. Kate loved to think about the look on Margot's face as she watched Jack crawling around on the floor looking for Olivia who had amazingly adheared herself underneath the grand piano. It made Kate go into a fight of silent giggles.

The previous night Tay had decided to take Kate, Olivia, and his parents out to dinner. If Diana and Patrick despised Kate, they hated Olivia. They treated her as if she was a walking sin. They completely ignored Olivia and even forgot to ask her what she wanted to order. Kate was the only one who talked to the little girl all night long. She didn't think that Olivia noticed because she still had Jack's stethoscope to keep her occupied. But still, Kate couldn't understand how anyone could hate Olivia, maybe she was bias, but Olivia was a warm loving child that never judged anyone. But this was the hand she was dealt and she would just have to deal with it for her and Tay's sake.

Kate's chin was resting in the palm of her hand as she fed herself Cheerios. Her eyelids were drooping, her chin slipped, but Kate caught herself before she fell forward into the bowl of milk. Tay had taken Olivia out for the day with his cousin Joanie and her kids to give some Kate some rest time. Since she had gotten to Los Angeles she hadn't had one night of good sleep.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked sitting down opposite of her.

His voice sounded extremely causal. Kate was glad he was wearing a shirt, not that he looked appalling without it, because he most certainly did not. But it made things between them less awkward. Today he was dressed down, in a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt dated back several years. Was this how Jack dressed when his mommy and fiancée were not around?

Kate looked up. He was smiling at her as if neither of them had felt the sparks the other morning in her bedroom. She really wished he would stop talking to her. He was trying to be a friend, she knew that, but how could he really think they could be friends? Kate was just going to play along… she was going to try.

"Do I look okay?" Kate asked him pointing at him with her spoon.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Jack asked with a laugh.

Kate looked at herself in the spoon. Her hair was frizzy and askew, huge purple bags made her eyes look sunken in. She looked dreadful.

"Oh my god," Kate said shielding her face from view, "I look like shit. I need to get some sleep. I'm so exhausted. I am emotionally and physically spent. And fuck, there are no curtains in this house. I don't comprehend how anyone sleeps. Once the sun is up. BAM! I wake up."

"Can I offer my help?" Jack asked her kindly after thinking over her problem silently.

Kate looked at him and let out a deep breath.

"Yes," Kate said slightly unenthusiastically.

"Follow me," Jack said offering her his hand.

Kate looked at it and then took it. Electricity, this time she had anticipated. He was leading her through the house and to a part she had never been. They were walking up numerous flights of stairs; they just kept going and going. There were twists and turns. The higher they reached the darker the house seemed to be getting. There was also an odor, it smelled old. Finally they reached a large oak door. Jack opened it up and walked inside.

The room was an average size and it had obviously belonged to a teenage Jack. There was a bed in one corner, a dresser, and a large desk. There were posters all over the walls of random bands. A Harvard pennant was hanging above one of the windows. This room lacked the odor the hallway beheld. This room smelled… like Jack. Kate noticed that there were thick black curtains hanging open over the windows.

"Was this your room?" Kate asked him.

"Yep," Jack said simply. He turned on the light before going over to the windows and closing the curtains, "The only dark room in the entire house. I spent most of my childhood in here. You can catch up on your sleep in here."

"Really?" Kate said. She hadn't realized her hand had been grasping Jack's t-shirt. She was leaning on him for support. But now she was so grateful to him that her actions didn't faze her. "Oh my god Jack. Thank you."

"No problem," Jack said gently. "Just take as much time as you need."

Jack left the room closing the door swiftly behind him. Kate walked over to the bed and sat down on the frame. She was to preoccupied by the contents of the room to sleep now. Everything had to do with some indie-band or Harvard Law School. The teenage Jack seemed to be infatuated with both. It also looked like the room hadn't been touched since Jack left home, but yet parts looked lived in. Kate wondered if he slept in here most of the time… Kate just realized that Jack might be living with his mom. The thought made her laugh, but also feel very gloomy at the same time. Kate laid her head down on the pillow, it smelled recently of Jack. Kate closed her eyes and tried to focus on falling asleep, but she couldn't. She could only envision Jack during his adolescence and looking through his desk. It was her only way to divulge his hidden secrets. She wasn't the type to pry into other peoples business, because she loathed when it was done to her. But she was feeling such severe curiosity.

"Just a little peek," Kate said out loud compromising with herself.

Kate walked over to the desk and opened one of the drawers. Right on top was the Beverly Hills High School yearbook. Kate flipped it open and instantaneously searched the senior class for Jack. She found him at once. He had a very good picture. He looked approachable and likeable, unlike hers. Kate had burned her senior photos; she had looked like a cross between Madonna and Joan Rivers, in her opinion. Kate looked underneath Jack's picture where it stated all the clubs he had been apart of…

He hadn't been in a single sport. Instead he had been on the chess team, the math team, and drama club… Kate was astonished. She had never expected this from Jack. He had also been voted most likely to be successful and most likely to change the world.

Kate flipped around in the yearbook. She found Isabelle; she had been voted most likely to marry rich. Kate let out a harsh laugh; it looked like Isabelle would meet everyone's predictions

little by little Kate turned the page and a yellowing piece of paper fell out. Kate opened it slowly. It was an acceptance letter into Harvard Law School. Kate read it over and over again. They had offered him a scholarship, they were practically begging for his attendance. The next page had a letter also; this one had been taped shut. Kate opened it forgetting that it was not her letter. It was from Cedars-Sinai Hospital offering him a job after college because his father worked there. They were willing to pay for his medical school as long as he provided them with five years of service.

Kate felt like crying, here she had found two pieces of paper with two very different paths Jack could have chosen. It was obvious just by looking around his bedroom that he wanted to be a lawyer, there were law books on the bookshelf. The pennants, posters, everything screamed law school Harvard had been Jack's dream. But he had gone to medical school, why?

She was infuriated, she slammed the yearbook closed and put it back in the drawer, shutting it with a loud bang. She couldn't stand to see anymore. She couldn't stand to look at Jack's dreams being ripped apart.

Kate put her hands over her faced. She had to calm herself down. Kate had no effect on Jack's life anymore. There was nothing she could do to change his past. And yet, she felt personally insulted by the deterioration of his dreams.

Kate was tired. This escapade had just made her even more exhausted. She turned around and saw Jack standing in the doorway. He had a steaming cup of tea in his hand, and for the first time since she had arrived, he looked angry. Kate drew in a surprised breath. She felt as if she had just been stabbed. She didn't know what to say. Her mouth fell open in disarray.

Jack walked towards her and placed the cup of tea on the desk and then grabbed Kate's arm and stood her up. He was leading her towards the door and away from all the answers she wanted.

Kate whipped around to face him and began to murmur an apology, a justification for her actions… anything…her voice sound weak and feeble. But she had to make him understand.

"Why did you find it necessary to look through my things?" Jack asked her. His eyes looked livid. For the first time in all the years she had known him, he intimidated her.

"I was curious," Kate admitted hanging her head in shame.

"It's none of your business," Jack told her harshly. He was scolding her as if she was a child.

"It looks like I am not the only one who wants to ditch their past," Kate said under her breath, she was going to act as childish as him.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked her.

The tone of his voice insinuated that she had betrayed him beyond any other. Kate felt the tears swell up in her eyes, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten to her. She had to rebuild that wall around her heart.

"Come on Jack," Kate said flailing her arms. She had lifted her head and was looking him straight in the eyes, "What is with all this Harvard stuff? The acceptance letter? You never wanted to be a doctor did you?"

"It was just a phase," Jack said nonchalantly.

Kate put her hands on her hips and glared at him. She knew when he was lying to her.

"Was it a phase or a dream Jack?" Kate asked him.

Jack looked away from her. Kate reached forward to touch him, but Jack moved out of her reach. Kate felt as if someone had slammed a boulder into her chest. She couldn't breathe; he had never resisted her like that. She had expected such a different reaction. She was shocked and hurt. She had actually expected him to let her console him. The Jack that had been with her by Olivia's bedside and this madman were so different.

He made her feel all these different emotions. She was caught in a whirlwind and she did not know how to get out.

"Do you always do what mommy tells you too?" Kate asked him. She matched her tone to his. It cut across him like a knife.

"That," he snapped quickly. Kate felt as if she had been slapped in the face. "Is none of your business."

Kate looked at him, could he see how he had just hurt her? Despite everything they had been through… he had never talked to her like that. Kate couldn't completely comprehend why it wounded her.

"You are being really immature about this," Kate said.

"I think you would act the same way if you had just found someone you thought you trusted looking through your things," Jack said to her. "I did trust you Kate."

"I just want you to stop being so mysterious about all of this," Kate said simply. Her tone was apologetic. "All I asked was a simple question. If you did trust me you could tell me the truth."

"Fine," Jack replied, "Do you want to know the truth?"

"Please," Kate said almost desperately.

"I want to be a lawyer," Jack said as if every word hurt him, "But in the end I decided to do what was best."

"Was giving up on your dreams the best choice or were you just running away from the unknown?" Kate asked him after thinking for a moment. Those words had been running through her head, she hadn't meant to speak them. But when she had opened her mouth, they had spilled out.

"You," Jack said icily, "Are the last person to be lecturing me about running away from things…or people."

Kate turned around so Jack couldn't see the tears that had begun streaming down her face. They had come out of nowhere, but were now uncontrollable. All the things he had said to her had led up to that. That one statement summed up what he really thought about her. She had hurt him and now he had hurt her.

Kate ran out of the room, down the stairs, whipping around the corners. She had to get away, she had to find safety. She ran into her room and jumped into her bed and hid herself underneath the blankets. She had to find that one place that didn't harbor such ill feelings. Maybe, just maybe, the truth hurt. It hurt badly.

To be continued…


	10. Day 7

Day 7:

Kate had spent the rest of the day sleeping. She had forced her eyes to remain shut after her run in with Jack. She was trying to forget everything that had happened. That had been their first fight. It seemed so odd that they were acting like this. It was as if Kate had been thrown into the middle of a soap opera. She had been thrown into severe, body-crushing rapids, and she was attempting to keep her head above water. She was trying to survive, but the longer she struggled, the more tired she grew. What if at one point she just had to give up?

Kate was leaning in towards the mirror. Tay was showering in the bathroom in their room so she had found solace in one of the many hallway bathrooms. Olivia was around the house somewhere… probably searching for more hearts to listen too.

The bags underneath her eyes were fading despite the fact it wasn't easier to fall asleep at night. Kate was attempting to cover up the slightest bit of color with cover-up when Isabelle walked into the room. She must have arrived earlier that morning from her stint in Malibu. She was more orange then when she left. She also smelled like suntan lotion.

"Oh," Kate said trying to be polite. She moved away from the mirror, "I will leave so you can use the sink."

"Stay," Isabelle said.

Kate looked at her oddly. She felt as if she was dog who had just been commanded.

Isabelle was walking behind Kate and then back towards the open door. She locked it and then stood in front of it. Kate raised an eyebrow at her and then asked her kindly to let her out. She told Isabelle she needed to find Olivia.

"Olivia," Isabelle said with a musical tone, "Is the most beautiful child I have ever seen."

"Thank you," Kate said with a nod. "But please excuse me, I do need to find her."

"She has the most exquisite eyes," Isabelle said looking down at her freshly manicured nails. She blew on them and then looked up at Kate, "It's like all the colors of the ocean have been swirled together."

"Yes," Kate said her palms becoming sweaty. She wiped them nervously on her jeans.

"Are you nervous or something?" said Isabelle with a toothy grin and a girly laugh.

"No," replied Kate harshly. "Can you please move?"

"I was really intrigued by Olivia's eyes," Isabelle continued, "I thought they looked so very familiar, but then I realized that I had seen them so many times before."

Kate attempted to push Isabelle out of the way. Isabelle was stronger then she looked, for she did not budge. Kate closed her eyes and then backed away from the door. She wanted out of the bathroom desperately. She looked over at the small window at the back of the bathroom. She was going to get out of here one way or another.

"I see Olivia's eyes every time I look into my fiancée's eyes," Isabelle said after her dramatic pause. There was a glint of triumph in her eyes.

Kate kept her face straight; her expression was like stone. Isabelle wasn't going to have the satisfaction of evoking any emotion out of Kate. Kate would let her think what she wanted too. She knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

"I don't know why you are here," Isabelle said icily. "I don't believe for a second you just wanted to meet Tay's family. But let me tell you, Kate, if you try and take Jack away from me I will destroy you and Olivia. I will destroy socially and any other way I can manage. Don't test me."

"First of all," Kate said, her eyes flashing dangerously, "I couldn't give a fuck about my social status. You can destroy me all you want if you really think the reason I am here is for Jack, because it is not. But I swear to god, if you go near my daughter or attempt to touch one hair on her head, I will be charged with murder… but this time I will be guilty."

Kate flashed her eyes treacherously. This time it was easy to move Isabelle away from the door. She could have been effortlessly knocked over by a feather. Kate slammed the door behind her. Isabelle could screw with her all she wanted, but the second she crossed the line and brought Olivia into it… Isabelle had another thing coming.

* * *

Margot and Isabelle were sitting next to each other in dresses in the same identical pink color. Since it was only three days until the wedding, Isabelle had declared that everyone in the house should wear pink. The only people who did not comply with her declaration were Kate and Olivia. Tay had gotten excused because he didn't own anything pink. Jack had just ignored it, causing Isabelle to cry out that Jack would wear pink if he loved her. He continued to decline her request. 

Jack was sitting across from Margot and Isabelle, they were gabbing about wedding plans; Jack was reading his Time magazine. He had a plate of French fries in front of him while the women ate their Caesar salads daintily.

"Oh Mom," Isabelle said to Margot. She had started calling her Mom as soon as she and Jack had gotten engaged. "I was thinking about adding another couple to the wedding party."

"Oh really doll," Margot said interestedly, "Who? The Swan's youngest daughter would be a fine choice. She and her husband just arrived back from Venice. And I know how good friends you are with her. I can't think of anyone else from the club you could want to add."

"Actually," Isabelle shooting Jack a quick glance. It seemed as if he had tuned them out again, "I was thinking about including some family."

"Oh," Margot said. She looked over at Jack.

He didn't want to show it, but suddenly he was listening to them.

"I was thinking that I would ask Tay and Kate to be in the wedding," Isabelle said smiling brightly. Her chin was resting on her folded hands. She seemed to be glowing with some unknown victory. Jack looked up at her a dumbfounded look on his face, "Don't you think that is a wonderful idea, pookie?"

"What?" Jack asked her. He had to have heard her wrong "Why do you want to add Tay and Kate?"

"Well," Isabelle with a giggle, "Because I know how close you and Tay are. And believe it or not, Kate and I have gotten to be such good friends this past week. We really have. I think they would very happy. Of course I will have to get Kate's measurements right away so we can get her a dress. And Tay will need a tux, what do you think Mom?"

"I think that is a lovely idea," Margot said nodding proudly, "It would look better with a odd number of couples anyway. I think that Tay would be so honored to be in the wedding. I don't know why we didn't think of this sooner."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Jack said finally. "You don't even know Kate."

"I do too," Isabelle snapped. She batted her eyelashes and continued on, "And I am pretty sure that she will go along with this for Tay. Plus she is one of your friends too. I thought you would be happy that she would be front and center to watch our wedding."

Jack looked at Isabelle and then at his Mom. The two broke into a fit of gossip and then Isabelle rose from her chair announcing that she was going to go tell Tay the news. Jack hung his head, unsure what to do next. There was one thing he was absolutely positive of… Isabelle was the last person on earth that Kate would make friends with. He was also sure that he didn't want Isabelle to talk to Kate. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that whatever she was doing was to harm Kate… Jack felt as if he needed to protect her.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Kate said in a harsh whisper. Olivia was sitting on the bed playing with her doll. Kate didn't want her daughter to see that she was angry… furious. "Are you kidding me?" 

"No," Tay said shaking his head. He put his hand on Kate's and attempted to hold it. She resisted him. She took a step back and began to pace back and forth, "Babe?"

"Don't you realize what she is doing?" Kate asked him.

"Who?"

"Isabelle!"

"No… I guess not."

"She is attempting to do something," Kate said madly, "There is an ulterior motive here. I just have to figure out what it is."

"Can't you just accept the fact that my cousin wants me in his wedding?" Tay asked her gloomily, "And you're my fiancé."

"Tay," Kate said exasperatedly. She put her hand on her forehead and looked at Tay. If he really wanted to think that Jack wanted him in the wedding, she would let him. Kate knew that wasn't the case. She was willing to bet anything on it. Isabelle was up to something.

In the end, it would be a good idea to keep her enemies close, Isabelle was definitely her enemy. Kate sighed and fell back onto the bed. She thought she was done making enemies.

To be continued…


	11. Day 8

Day 8:

Kate was standing in the middle of the room. Hundreds of eyes were focused on her and Tay. She was clinging to his hand for dear life. Isabelle had seen Kate's engagement ring during their tryst in the bathroom. She had taken it upon herself to tell her bridesmaids (the ones she had actually wanted in the wedding). The news had spread like wildfire. Within minutes of Isabelle spilling the beans, everyone knew.

Kate's face was burning with embarrassment and anger. She hadn't even told Olivia that she and Tay were going to be married and now she was surrounded by all of Tay's relatives. All of them were giving their well wishes and advice, but Kate was positive only half of them actually meant it.

Tay was standing next to her soaking up all the attention. Kate dropped his hand. She didn't even know this person standing next to her. What was he doing? Kate took a step to the side; she looked at him as if he was complete stranger. She was Tay, wearing his very professional all black suit and tie. His hair wasn't different, or the way he stood. But he was different, the way he seemed to be _enjoying_ this attention. He was loving it.

"Babe what is wrong?" Tay said finally looking over at her. He was whispering so his relatives couldn't hear their conversation. One of Tay's uncles had suggested his villa in Barcelona for the wedding. Tay had almost accepted his offer without even talking to Kate.

"Are you asking me that?" Kate asked him. "Do you realize what is happening here? I didn't want to announce it before Jack's wedding. I needed time… I needed to tell Olivia. I don't know how Isabelle found out. She is such a bitch."

"Sweetie," Tay said softly, "Please just grin and bare it."

Kate let out a sharp sigh and then turned away from him. She looked for Olivia and found her sitting with Joanie and her children. Kate walked out of the conservatory where they had been eating brunch in and ran outside. She had dressed up in an off-white sundress and knitted shawl. She took off her shoes and ran towards the back yard. She had to get away, it was easier to run.

She was so furious with Tay. Grin and bare it? Who had he become? This wasn't the Tay who had told her about his family and how he had struggled to break away from it. He had been her Tay when they had arrived, but now, she didn't even know the man she slept next to every night. She was hurt and confused and just wanted to melt into the ground and disappear.

Kate looked around the garden. It was the perfect place to find consolation. It was calming knowing that everyone was in the conservatory and she could be alone. She could think about everything that was happening around her. She had wanted to meet Tay's family so badly, but now she would do anything to turn back time.

"Kate?"

Kate looked over and saw Jack standing a few feet away from her. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a soft blue dress shirt. Kate closed her eyes and turned away. She was angry that Tay hadn't been the one to follow her. She was mad that she felt comforted by Jack's appearance. This was their first meeting since he had caught her looking through his desk.

"What do you want?" Kate asked rudely turning around to face him. Maybe if she was mean he would just leave her alone.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay," Jack told her honestly. His voice was soft and kind.

"How can I be okay Jack?" Kate asked putting her hands on her hips, "When you fiancé has taken it upon her to destroy my life?"

"Isabelle hasn't done anything," Jack said. He knew it was lie.

"Ha!" Kate laughed harshly, "You don't want to marry her Jack."

"How do you know that?" Jack asked her coarsely.

"I know you better then anyone," Kate said feeling her cheeks turn pink, "When we were on the island we didn't hide our true selves. When you think your life is over… you… just stop pretending."

Kate bit the inside of her lip. If she kept on speaking, things would be said… she wouldn't have control of her emotions. She had finally stopped trying to fight the tide. She was being swallowed by the ice cold water. There was no chance for survival now.

"I see your two personalities," Kate told him. She was stating facts, "I see my Jack. The Jack you are with me. I see how you act with Olivia...And then I see this other person. The person you are with your family… with Isabelle. I don't like that Jack."

"I don't like the new Kate," replied Jack simply.

"There is no new Kate," argued Kate, "I just got my priorities in line."

"Please," said Jack with a laugh, "I see you now. Dressed up in these clothes, prancing around with Tay as if you are some socialite. You may have changed when you have Olivia, but you changed for Tay. You were so lonely Kate, you became desperate."

"Are you kidding me?" yelled Kate angrily, "Desperate? Me? You are the one about to marry Barbie! You don't want to marry Isabelle anymore then I want to…"

Kate bit her lip so hard it drew blood. She felt as if she was going to be sick. Jack was staring right at her, but she was too afraid to meet his eyes.

"Anymore then you want to marry Tay," Jack said gently.

"No," Kate said shaking her head, "You're wrong. I want to marry Tay. Tay helped me get over you… and that was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Kate ran. She was running so far away from Jack. He was still standing in the middle of the yard. He hadn't quite comprehended what had just happened. Kate stopped running and hid behind a random wall. She felt the tears swell up in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Her heart was breaking, what she had just told Jack, was the biggest lie she had ever spoken.

Kate lay down in the lush green grass and stared up at the perfectly blue sky. She felt her heart beating quickly. It hurt to breathe. She realized now the wall she had put up around her heart had just been shattered. Jack hadn't broken through; she had put it down welcoming him in. She didn't understand why. But she did understand something else… she loved Jack.

To be continued…


	12. Rehearsal

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in chapters. School is taking up a lot of time. Thanks for everyones reviews and support. **

* * *

Rehearsal: 

Kate was standing in the very worse position. She was pretty damn sure that Isabelle had done this on purpose. From where she was standing, if she looked straight forward she saw Jack, if she looking to either side, she would either see Margot in glorious tears or Isabelle and Jack becoming man and wife. Anyway she looked; her heart would be broken into another piece.

It had been hard enough lying in bed next to Tay. When he rolled over and whispered in her ear that he would love her forever, Kate cried. She couldn't say it back to him; she could not lie like that. She cared for Tay. He was a dear friend, but she couldn't marry him. If she did marry him, it would be a marriage of lies. She could never say those vows to him. She couldn't promise him everlasting love, love only for him. Because she loved another man, she didn't want to love Jack. She didn't want to feel any emotions towards him. But that was something was forcing her too. There was this inner force that wouldn't let her stop loving him. Something inside her had a desire to be with him. Forever, she wanted to be his forever.

"Now Isabelle," the preacher said to Isabelle.

She was wearing a veil and holding three sunflowers. Kate thought she looked ridiculous. Jack seemed to be zoning out the rehearsal. He had to be called back to reality several times. He had also been trying to catch Kate's eyes. She wouldn't allow him. She would look anyway, except for in his eyes.

"We are going to have you and Jack share your own vows and then follow those with the classics," continued the preacher. He turned to Jack, "Does that sound good to you, son?"

"Yes," Jack said nodding. He looked over at Kate. For a split second her eyes met his. Something inside of him felt as if it had broken. There was a look in her eyes, which he had only seen once before.

Kate turned around. She had looked at him. She had fucking looked at him. She hadn't been able to stop herself. She just wanted him to see her. To see that she was so desperately in love with him. But she couldn't do that to Tay. She was caught in the middle of two men. One she knew loved her, because he told her every night before they went to bed. The other, she wished with all her heart, that he still loved her.

Olivia was sitting in the middle of the aisle playing with her doll. Kate wanted to scoop up her daughter and run as fast she could. She wanted to run away from all of this. She wished she hadn't come to Los Angeles. She wished that she could turn back time.

Kate walked away from the mock wedding and into the back of the church. Her head was spinning. She found the bathroom just in time. She gripped the side of the toilet as she threw up everything in her stomach. This had always been her reaction to intense emotion. Every since she was a kid, she couldn't control it. Kate wiped her mouth with paper towel and then looked into the mirror.

The woman that was standing before her was a stranger. The hazel eyes that usually were filled with a secretive sparkle, looked sad. The purple and blue bags had returned, they made her face look hallow. Her skin was pale and her hair was pulled back into a limp ponytail. The t-shirt she wore, swallowed her figure, and her jeans were dirty. She didn't care what she looked like anymore.

"Kate?"

Kate turned around to find Tay standing in the doorway. She looked at him and closed her eyes. For a second she had actually wished it was Jack.

"Are you sick?" he asked her. He walked forward and put his hands on her shoulders.

"No," Kate replied gently.

"Were you getting sick?" Tay asked her.

"Yeah," Kate said distantly. She looked away from him and towards the ceiling. "But it's…"

"Can I tell you something?" Tay asked her. Kate looked into his determined eyes and then nodded. She leaned against the wall and waiting for him to speak. "Kate. You know that I love you. You changed my entire life. I thought I wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you. But then we came here and now I realize that I can't marry you."

"Tay," Kate said helplessly.

"Let me finish please," Tay requested. "I see you… and I see Jack. I see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one else is looking. I see the way your eyes light up when he walks into the room. I watched you today as he and Isabelle ran through their wedding. Your heart was breaking. Everyone can see how much he loves you. It took me a while to realize this as well. You may think I am just catching on, but I also know about Olivia. Anyone who can add can do the math."

"I'm sorry," Kate, said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm not mad," Tay, said with a genuine smile, "I know I should be. But who I am to break up true love? I know you loved me Kate. But I also know that Jack is your soul mate. You should tell him about Olivia, I think he has already figured it out, but he is too good of a person to say anything."

"Tay," Kate said. She was shaking. She didn't know what to do. She felt relieved, and yet, more confused then ever. "I am truly sorry."

"Kate," Tay said taking her hands, "You are an amazing woman. But only you can change what might happen. Think about it babe, all right, we don't have to tell anyone. Keep the ring, sweetheart; once we get back to Chicago, we'll end things properly. Don't worry about it until then."

"You're an amazing man," Kate said, "Someday you are going to make someone very happy."

"I hope so," Tay said. He leaned in and kissed Kate on the cheek. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her for a few seconds and then let go. "Like I said, just act like nothing happen."

Tay left the bathroom. Kate slid down the wall and sat with her knees up against her chest. She took off the engagement ring that she had worn for such a short time. She put it into her pocket. She didn't understand why Tay didn't hate her. She didn't understand why she felt relief. She didn't know how she was going to tell Jack, the biggest secret of her life.

To be continued…


	13. Rehearsal Dinner

Rehearsal Dinner:

Kate wasn't going through post-break-up disorder. She didn't feel that I-just-can't-live-without-him, feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was as if she watching her life go by her. She was watching it from the sidelines. Every word she spoke seemed like an echo. Something the old Kate would have said. Something yesterday's Kate would have said. Not this Kate, this Kate wasn't alive. She couldn't feel emotions.

Kate was sitting with Jessica, Isabelle's maid of honor, on one side of her and Tay on the other. They had to be in the fanciest restaurant in California. Kate was afraid to touch the crystal clear glass in front of her. She was afraid it would shatter and she would have to pay the thousands of dollars for it.

Jack was sitting across and two seats down from her. He was partly hidden by Isabelle's hair. It looked like she had attempted to make it as big as possible. Kate thought it looked like curls were eating her head. Secretly she wished the curls would turn into snakes and eat Isabelle's face. Then she wouldn't be taunting her, she would be the evil witch in this screwed up fairy tale.

Jack wasn't trying to catch her eye anymore. Part of Kate thought that Tay had might have said something to Jack. Told him that they were over... that Tay had broken up with her because she was in love with another man. She knew deep down that Tay hadn't… when she really thought about it… Kate realized how amazing Tay was. He had put aside his feelings and his plans for her...them. She couldn't see if he was in any emotional pain, but Tay was a strong person. He was also a good actor. He play as if he was perfectly fine, that none of this had ever happened. Kate almost wished it hadn't. She wished she was in Chicago with Olivia and Tay. She wished that Jack had never come back into her life. If he hadn't... she would not be so lost.

Olivia had gone home with Joanie and her kids. Kate felt disconnected from her child. It was no longer a secret. It seemed odd to think that Jack really was Olivia's father. Jack was Olivia's father. Kate knew that with one hundred percent certainty. But for so long she had pretended he wasn't, pretending that Jack had never existed, part of her had almost forgot that she was harboring this secret. It was now out in the open, everyone had to know, and now it seemed worse then ever. What was stopping Jack from just asking her about it? Did he have doubts? Did he think that she had hooked up with someone else on the island? After the island? Maybe he thought she had just done the math wrong… whatever it was, it was stopping him from finding out the truth. But Kate wasn't ready to tell him yet. She didn't know when she would be.

She couldn't deny the similarities between Jack and Olivia. There were their eyes. Colors of the ocean all swirled together. Changing with their moods, or the color of their shirt. Like a constant mood ring. There was Olivia's obsession with doctors. She loved everything about them. She was obsessed. And there was the undeniable connect between them. The way Olivia beamed when she saw Jack walking towards them. Her ability to make him act like a child, to be compassionate, and kind… to be himself. The way he came to their aid that one night… he didn't leave their side. Olivia was Jack's daughter.

Isabelle was standing up. She was holding three pink party bags in her hand and she passed them out to Kate, Jessica, and what's-her-face, the other bridesmaid. The three of them opened their gifts. It was a pearly white picture frame with a picture of a smiling Jack and Isabelle. Kate felt the bile rise in her throat. She turned away from the table, spotting the nearest exit, and ran for it, still clutching the gift.

Kate ran into the parking lot and drew in several deep breaths. Slowly the sick feeling left and she looked around. She was alone, the night was cold, and there was a brisk wind smacking against her bare arms. She looked down at the photography. Isabelle had her I-am-perfect-and yet-so-fake smile on and Jack was just going along to make a nice photo. Kate walked over to the light post. She looked up at the light and them smiled. She took the photo in her hand and smashed the frame against the cement pole.

The glass shattered and flew into the air; Kate continued to smash the frame until she accidentally grazed her hand against the pole, drawing blood.

"Shit!" Kate said dropping the frame at her feet. She looked down at her bloody knuckles and felt the painful tears well up in her eyes.

Someone was behind her. He grabbed her hand and then wrapped a white handkerchief around her knuckles. Kate let out a whimper of pain as the pressure of the handkerchief pressed against the bloody wound.

"You should control your anger," Jack to her kindly.

Kate looked up at him. He wasn't smiling nor frowning. He was still holding her hand. It was cold.

"I'll get right on that," Kate managed to choke out. Jack was looking down at the broken frame; it was splattered with blood and dirt. "I…." Kate broke off. She had no words.

"I don't think you should come tomorrow," Jack said picking up the frame. He flung it into a garbage can three feet away. "You should take Olivia and go home."

"I beg your pardon?" Kate snapped. She took her hand away from Jack roughly. She held it in front of her insecurely. "But I believe you and Miss Prissy, asked Tay to be in the wedding. I am not going to leave him to walk down the aisle alone… or not walk down at all."

"Screw everyone else Kate," Jack said turning his back on her. "Why don't you start doing what is best for you?"

Jack was walking away from her. Kate marched right after him. She grabbed his shoulders with all her might and turned him around. Their bodies slammed together unexpectedly. Jack's hand was on her waist holding her to him. The other hand on the side of her face. As they kissed, Kate held Jack's face. Everything around them seemed to melt into the ground. The scenery was a blur. Kate's mind was a blur. She wasn't thinking. Her heart was taking control over her head. It had taken Kate half a second to return Jack's kisses. He was kissing her with reunion kisses. The type of kiss a solider and wife would share, when he returned home after war. A kiss shared between two lovers who had been seperated for far too long.

"No," Kate said, her voice covered by Jack's kisses. She still hadn't let go of him. She was afraid too, afraid this moment might end. But she was thinking again… now she was panicking. She dropped her hands and then pushed against Jack, separating them. She was trying to catch her breath. Jack had turned away from her. Hiding his face, she could tell he was ashamed. He was an honest and decent man. Despite his lack of feelings for his fiancé, he would have never cheated on her.

"I'm sorry," Kate said softly. Tears were running down her cheeks, her mascara creating rivers of black. "Jack… baby… I am sorry."

"Tell me that you don't love me anymore," Jack said turning around to face her. He walked forward and wiped away the black tears.

Kate looked up into his eyes. The eyes he shared with his daughter. Kate closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't…" she said meekly. "I don't love you Jack."

"Liar," Jack said roughly, "You can't say you don't love me after that kiss."

"I can," Kate said with a nod. "And I am. I don't love you… I can't love you."

"What does that mean?" asked Jack. "You had no problem loving me on the island, Kate, what has changed now?"

"Everything has changed," Kate, argued, "We are different people. There are just some reasons why people can't be together." She broke off and looked at Jack. The look on his face told her that he wanted answers. She drew in a deep staggering breath, "We come from different worlds, and we have different lives now. We are different people."

"You want to think that you are different," replied Jack. "But you are not different."

"I am different," Kate said loudly. Her hands had balled into fists at her sides.

"No," Jack said with a bitter laugh, "You are the same. You still run from your feelings. You still run from your emotions. Always running… you will never stop."

"Don't you dare," Kate said her voice shaking. "You know that you could never be with me. You knew it on the island that we could never really be together. And you know it now."

"What is stopping us, Kate?" Jack inquired harshly.

"You! Your Mom! Isabelle! Everything is against us and always be!" Kate said loudly in bursts of pure emotion, "Don't pretend like it's not true. I have been judged my entire life for who I am and what I have done. And it's never going to stop. You…"

"I," interrupted Jack, "I have never judged you. Don't you dare say that I did. I never did and never will. I love you without pretense. I still love you. I love you."

"Don't say those things to me," Kate begged. She begged like she did that day on the island. "Please, baby, don't say those things to me. I don't want to hear them. It's hard enough watching you marry, Isabelle, don't make it worse."

"I will call off the wedding right now," Jack said truthfully, "I'll leave this all behind, if you just ask me to do it."

"No," Kate said crossing her arms in front of her. She hugged herself and rocked back and worth. She wanted warmth… she wanted Jack to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything will be all right. She wanted to be babied. She felt vulnerable, like a child.

"Why?" Jack asked her softly. He reached out to her; he could see that she was cold. But she didn't move. She wasn't going to let him in. He was trying to break down an invincible wall. Maybe it was finally time to give up on her.

"Because I want you to be happy," Kate said, the tears falling from her eyes again. "I want you to stay here with your family. And… I want you to forget about me."

Jack was starring at her. Kate could see that she had hurt him… she had hurt him more then anyone ever had. She was lying. She was lying to the man she loved. There was still something holding her back. Something that was stopping her from taking his offer. Something was stopping her from jumping into his arms, begging him to leave Isabelle, and telling him about Olivia. Was it pride? Was it her stubbornness? It was something, and it was controlling her.

"I can't forget about you," Jack said after a long moment of silence. "You are the first thing I think about it the morning and that last thing I think about before I fall asleep. That's the way it is. Nothing will ever change that."

"I'm sorry," Kate said firmly. "But I… I don't know."

Kate was walking away from Jack. She wasn't running this time because she had no more strength. She was walking away from everything she had ever wanted. By the time she realized that she could have had Jack. That he wanted to be with her, and she wanted to be him; she was in Tay's car. She couldn't go back and tell him that she had changed her mind.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Kate said slamming her fists on the steering wheel. She looked down at her bandaged hand. It had bleed through the handkerchief. Kate rested her head down on the wheel and she realized that she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

To be continued...


	14. Wedding Day

Wedding Day:

Isabelle had ordered all her bridesmaids to wear elbow length gloves, because of Kate. She had seen the bruised and scrapped knuckles, on Kate's hand, and gone insane. Isabelle had been running all over the house, yelling at everyone and anyone. The house had been divided in two; on the east side was Isabelle and her crew. She had hired the best hair and make-up artists right out Hollywood to insure that everyone looked their best. The West wing housed Jack and his three groomsmen. There wasn't any commotion on that side of the house. It was silent.

Kate looked at herself in the mirror. The artist had been able to hide the bags underneath her eyes and the hollowness of her cheeks. She was wearing a halter-topped rosy pink dress. The satin gown hugged her torso, but then flowed gently to the ground. Her hair had been formed into perfect curls and then pulled back with two butterfly shaped combs. Dangling from her ears was a pair of ten thousand dollar diamond earrings. All the bridesmaids looked identical. They would each be holding a large bouquet of lilies and pink roses. Kate thought it would be more appropriate if she held a barf bag.

She hadn't slept in almost thirty-six hours. Tay had moved out of the room, so now Olivia slept next to her. Kate spent the whole night staring at the ceiling. She looked over at Olivia every few minutes. When she did, she saw Jack. Jack's nose, Jack's ears… Jack's stethoscope in Olivia's hand. Tears formed in Kate's eyes when she thought that Olivia might never know that Jack was her father.

"I look hideous!" exclaimed Isabelle dramatically. She flung herself into a chair and began to sob.

Kate wanted to laugh, but kept herself in composed. Isabelle didn't look ugly. She looked far from it. She was wearing a one of a kind Vera Wang gown. Her skin had faded a bit, looking more natural, then orange. Her blonde hair was in a knot at the back of her head, pearls sporadically sprinkled throughout her hair. She looked beautiful.

Kate slipped out of the room before Isabelle could start yelling at her. Olivia was with a nanny, hired by Isabelle, to keep all the children under control. Kate walked down the hallway, holding her dress in her hand, to prevent tripping on it.

"Kate?"

Kate looked up and saw Tay standing at the end of the hallway. Kate's heart lurched. She wondered if he was thinking about the wedding they could have had. She had been thinking about it. What if they had never come here…they would be planning their own ceremony. Instead they were in this awkward situation.

"Hi," Kate said going to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, there was nothing there. Kate's hand fell limply to her side, "What are you doing?"

"Just getting some air," Tay said with a shrug. "You?"

"The same," Kate said with a thin smile.

"How are you feeling?" Tay asked remembering the Kate he had encountered in the bathroom.

"Fine," Kate said truthfully. She had blocked out all emotion. She wasn't going to let herself feel anything today. She was going to make it through today, get her daughter, and go back to Chicago, and continue on living her life. "Honestly."

"That's good," Tay said eyeing her suspiciously. "I'm glad you are alright. I just had to check the conservatory and make sure it's all ready for the reception. And the church is ready for the ceremony. That should make Isabelle feel better."

"Doubtful," Kate said with a small laugh, "She is going insane." Kate bit her lip trying to stop her next sentences from coming out, but she couldn't. "How is Jack?"

Tay shook his head.

"Quiet," Tay said finally. That was the best way he could describe Jack. He had gotten ready in a matter of minutes and was now just standing towards a window silently.

Kate closed her eyes from a minute and rubbed her forehead.

"Do you think you could do something for me?" Kate asked after a moment of thought.

"Of course," Tay answered immediately.

* * *

Kate turned the cold metal handle of the massive oak door. She opened it slowly and the peeked inside. Jack was standing alone, facing a large window. He didn't turn around when she entered the room. He only looked around when she closed the door.

His eyes met hers; he took in her entire appearance. She looked stunning… his mouth fell open slightly. He closed it quickly and then looked into her eyes… really looked. She looked sad, defeated, lost.

"Hi," she said softly.

Jack nodded. Had she come to her senses? Was she going to finally ask him to call off the wedding? Despite wanting to give up on her… on them… he wasn't able too. He had tried all night. He hadn't slept, just thought.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Kate asked him with a little smile. Jack nodded and sat down on the window seat. Kate walked towards him, but not close enough to where she could reach out and touch him. "How are you?"

"Get to the point, Kate," Jack said roughly.

Kate bit her lip. She couldn't blame him for being cross with her. The night before had been the worst night in her entire life; it must have had the same affect on him.

"There is something that I need to tell you," Kate said sitting down in a chair across from him. She gripped the handles of the chair tightly. She was bracing herself for this moment. She had waited three and half years for it to come. "There is something I should have told you… years ago."

Jack dropped his gaze to the floor and waited for her to continue.

"When we left the island," Kate said slowly. "I was three months pregnant. I didn't know until I got to Los Angeles and had a physical. My whole body had been screwed up so the fact that I was late just seemed to fit with that." Kate drew in one deep staggering breath, and then spoke, "Jack… Olivia's your daughter."

Jack put his head in his hands, shielding his face from Kate. He was hunched over, elbows resting on his knees. He was facing the ground, he didn't make any movements.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Kate said quickly her voice cracking, "But I didn't want to bother you… by the time I had her, I figured that you wouldn't believe me that she was yours. I was scared and stupid."

No reaction. He didn't move. He wouldn't look at her. Nothing.

Kate stood up and walked in front of him. She got down on her knees and put her gloved hands onto his knees.

"I don't want anything from you," she whispered, "Don't feel like you have to support us or be in our lives. Get married and start a family with Isabelle. Olivia doesn't know and doesn't need too, baby. I just wanted you to know."

The only way Kate knew that Jack was alive, was the deep breaths he took.

"Jack," Kate said tears pouring down her face. She had imagined this moment different. She expected him to get mad at her. To yell at her for not telling him the truth, to scold her for secretive. This silence she couldn't handle. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Please talk to me."

Silence.

"Alright," Kate said after waiting for a moment. "I guess this is goodbye, Jack. I wish you only the best… I love you."

Kate stood up and walked out of the room as quickly as she could. She had finally said those three words to him. She had never said them before. They had flowed out easily… the truth was never easy to admit. But she had to let him know the truth, the complete truth, before she disappeared.

* * *

"Olivia?" Kate called into the room. Olivia looked up from the puzzle she was attempting to complete and walked over to her Mom. "Baby, we have to go."

"I don't want too," Olivia said shaking her head.

"I don't care," Kate said taking her hand. "We have to go now."

"I don't want too!" squealed Olivia.

"Let's go!" Kate scolded picking Olivia up. Olivia kicked at her Mom and tried to get back to the ground.

"No," cried Olivia. "I don't want to leave."

"We have too," Kate said also crying.

"Why?" Olivia said through her tears as Kate carried her to their room.

"Because," replied Kate. "Because we need to go home. Don't you miss home?"

"I like it here," Olivia said softly.

"Livvy," Kate said exasperatedly. She reached forward and took the stethoscope from around Olivia's next and threw it onto the dresser.

"No!" Olivia cried loudly, "Mommy! It's mine."

"No it's not," Kate said crying silent tears. She reached underneath the bed and pulled out their suitcases. "Its Jack's… not yours."

"I don't want to go," Olivia said laying herself over the suitcases. "I want to stay here. I want to stay here. I want to stay with doctor."

"Livvy," Kate said falling to her knees. She and Olivia were at direct eye contact. "Please. I know you don't understand what is going on. But could you please let me back. Please… for Mommy."

Olivia blinked away her tears and then nodded and sat back on the bed. She curled up into a ball and watched her Mommy tearfully pack up all of their clothes. She took off her bridesmaid's dress and put on a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She pulled off the gloves and tossed them onto the floor.

"Mommy," Olivia said sitting up. She walked on the bed over to the edge and took Kate's hand. She looked at her knuckles and then up at Kate. "Your hurt."

"Yes, Livvy," Kate said nodding, "I'm hurt."

* * *

"We are about to leave," Tay told Jack as he walked into the room. He had waited twenty minutes after Kate had left to enter. Jack was sitting on the window seat, his head still in his hands. "Jack?"

Jack looked up at him and then at the door.

"Where is Kate?" Jack asked Tay.

"She's gone," Tay said softly. "Left about a minute ago."

"Where is she going?" Jack asked standing up.

"I don't know," Tay said shaking his head.

"She's your fiancée…" Jack said.

"No," Tay interrupted. "She's not. We broke up."

"When?" asked Jack quickly.

"Two days ago," Tay said. "I broke it off with her."

"Why?" Jack asked loosening the bow tie around his neck.

"Because she was in love with someone else," Tay said raising his eyebrows at Jack. "Don't act stupid."

"I…." Jack's voice broke off. He took off the bow tie and threw it to the side of the room. He unbuttoned the tuxedo jacket and pulled it off and threw it to the side. He looked at Tay and then spoke, "Do you have the rings?"

"Yeah," Tay replied pulling them out of his pocket. He handed them to Jack and smiled.

"Thanks cuz," Jack said nodding. He walked out of the room and towards the room where Isabelle and Margot would be waiting.

"SHE FUCKING LEFT???" Isabelle was screaming at the top of her lungs. "What are we going to do? We can't have three groomsmen and two bridesmaids!"

Jack walked through the door of the room. Margot jumped in front of Isabelle as if she was blocking her from a bullet. Jessica was trying to push Jack out the room. Jack braced himself against the wall so he could not be moved.

"Stop," Jack said gently moving Jessica out of the way, "I need to talk to Isabelle."

"No," Margot said firmly. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"It's important," Jack argued.

"You can say it in front of Mom," Isabelle said raising her eyebrows at him.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Jack replied simply.

"Just say it!" snapped Isabelle impatiently.

"I don't want to get married," Jack said.

Isabelle lunged herself at Jack. Jessica was holding her back with all her force. Isabelle had her arms stretched out to strangle him. Jack took a step back towards the door.

"You are leaving me for her!" shrieked Isabelle. "That whore and her nasty brat!"

"Don't call her that!" Jack snapped roughly taking a step towards her.

"It's true!" Isabelle said falling dramatically to the ground, "I knew you were going to do this. I knew it. I knew it. I hate you, you son of a bitch!"

Jack turned on his heal and walked out the room. He walked quickly down the stairs and only stopped when he heard Margot calling after her him. Jack turned around to face her.

"Where are you going?" Margot asked him. Her hair was askew and she looked panic stricken. "You can't just walk out on all this?"

"Why?" Jack asked her, "It's not like I want any of this?"

"Do you realize everything you would be throwing away?" Margot asked, "Isabelle has money and a family. You two will be able to be high society. Everything you could ever want is waiting for you upstairs. I have arranged this for you Jack! I am handing you the perfect life?"

"Your definition of perfect and my definition are two very different things," Jack argued.

"I put you through medical school! I have done everything for you," Margot yelled loudly, "Don't you dare throw it all away, Jack. What would your father say?"

"I don't care," Jack said shaking his head. He looked up and his mother and then turned away from her and towards the front door.

"If you walk out that door you are dead to me!" Margot yelled at the top of her lungs. "You will be cut from the will! You will never be able to show your face at the country club ever again!"

Jack laughed and turned around and looked at his mother. He looked right into her eyes and smiled.

"I don't give a fuck," Jack said simply before he walked out of the door.

Jack walked outside and saw that the limo that was supposed to be taking him to the church. He walked over to it and opened the door.

"Are you the only one coming, son?" the driver asked him.

"Yeah,' Jack said nodding, "LAX, please."

"What?" the driver asked confused, "I thought I was going to a church?"

"There has been a change of plans," Jack answered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed for the operator and then for American Airlines. When a perky young woman asked him what he need, he replied, "I would like to purchase a one way ticket to Chicago."

To be continued…


	15. The Beach

The Beach:

"Mommy?" Olivia asked softly climbing into her Kate's lap. She rested her head back against Kate and put her tiny hands on her mom's."When are we going home?"

"I don't know," Kate said honestly. She kissed the top of Olivia's head and then wrapped her arms around the little girl, "Do you miss Chicago?"

"Yes," Olivia said with a nod. "I miss my room."

"We'll go back soon," promised Kate. "Don't you like visiting Claire?"

"I guess," replied Olivia softly. "Mommy are you sad?"

"No," Kate lied. "Why?"

"Your eyes look sad," Olivia said turning around to look into Kate's eyes. "Why are you sad Mommy?"

"I'm just having a sad day," Kate said with a fake smile, "I promise tomorrow that I will be happy."

"Okay," Olivia said smiling back. Kate helped her down off the rock. Olivia walked a few feet away and then sat down in the sand. She gathered some up in her hands and began to contruct a castle.

Kate dipped her bare feet into the cold water and continued to stare out at the blue-green ocean. Kate wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek and then looked over at Olivia. Olivia looked up at Kate and smiled brightly. Kate smiled back, trying to show her daughter that everything was all right. That in the end, everything would be alright.

"I am beginning to think you are going to sit here until you turn into a mermaid," Claire said appearing out of nowhere. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytale at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a very flowly pink sundress with barefeet.

"Possibly," Kate said looking over at Claire. She was standing next to the huge rock Kate had practically lived on for the last four days. "Do mermaids have feelings?"

"Most likely," Claire said with a small smile. She placed her hand on her six-month stomach and sighed. "Lunch is ready if you want some."

"I think I am going to pass," Kate said after glancing up at the beach side summer home Claire owned. She had called Claire while driving away from Jack's house in a cab. Claire had told her to come to the summer home in Malibu. Claire met her there and told her they would stay there as long as she needed.

Kate was so jealous of Claire it made her sick to her stomach. Claire had found the perfect man for her only three months after getting off the island. David and Claire had had a whirl wind romance, had two beautiful children and a third on the way. She was so happy, that Claire almost had a glow flowing out of her pores. Kate would do anything to be that happy.

"You haven't eaten since you've gotten here, Kate," Claire said putting a hand on Kate's shoulder, "It's not healthy and you are scaring Olivia."

Kate looked down at Olivia who had looked up when she heard her name.

"She isn't stupid," Claire said simply, "She knows something is wrong."

"She wouldn't understand," Kate said shaking her head.

"She wouldn't understand the fact that she met her father and doesn't even know it?" Claire offered with a meek smile.

Kate felt a tear run down her cheek and wiped it away quickly. She had thought getting away from Jack, away from Tay, away from her life would make it easier. But it was the exact opposite. It was harder. Here on the beach, she had only her thoughts to entertain her.

"Come get some lunch," Claire said.

"I'll be in a minute," Kate said softly.

Claire looked over her shoulder and then smiled. She looked back at Kate who was hanging her head down, looking at the water.

"Maybe you should see a doctor about your heart," Claire suggested nonchalantly.

"I don't think so," Kate scoffed, "You don't see a doctor about a broken heart."

"You do," Claire said with a dramatic pause, "If the doctor is the one that broke your heart."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kate looking up. She looked at Claire and then behind Claire. A hundred feet down the beach was Jack walking towards them. He was wearing a pair of black tuxedo pants and a white shit button-up shirt open over a white t-shirt. "Claire…"

"I think it's time for some food," Claire said cheerfully, "Livvy, let's get lunch."

"Alright," Olivia said jumping up. Olivia ran into the house, not even noticing that Jack was less then fifty feet from her. Claire followed after her, after looking at Jack and giving him a quick nod.

"Hi," Jack said once he and Kate were less then five feet apart. His voice sounded anxious... excited... full of anticipation.

Kate looked over at him and blinked. She had no words.

"You are a hard person to find," Jack told her.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked him tilting her head to the side.

"I flew to Chicago thinking you were going home," Jack told her, "Then I came back to Los Angeles, and then I finally called Claire and she told me that you were here."

"Oh," Kate said looking down for a second. She looked back up and bit her lip. "Why are you here?"

"That's a stupid question," Jack replied.

"No it's not," Kate, snapped back, "You are supposed to be married. You are supposed to be in Mexico."

"But I'm not," Jack offered.

"Hm," Kate said softly. "Why do you have that?" Kate pointed to the stethoscope in his hands.

"I brought it for Olivia," Jack said looking down at it, "I don't need it."

"Oh," Kate said gently. She looked at him and then at the water. She jumped down off the rock. She was standing only inches away from Jack. She looked up into his eyes and then felt her heart get caught in her throat. "I can't do this."

"No," Jack said grabbing her arm as she tried to walk away.

"Let go," Kate demanded.

"No," Jack replied shaking his head. "I'm not. I am not going to let you run away from me."

"What are you going to do?" Kate asked him. "Hm? Tie me up?"

"No," said Jack, "You can run all you want, but I am going to follow. I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life chasing after you. I am going to do it."

"That's stupid," Kate argued, "That would be a waste of your time. Why waste your time on me when you could have a happy life without me?"

"Because I can't have a happy life without you," Jack told her, letting go of her arm, "Or without Olivia. Kate why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I told you already," Kate said putting her hands on her hips. "Because I didn't want to bother you."

"The fact that we have a child together wouldn't have bothered me!" Jack said frustrated.

"How was I supposed to know that?" snapped Kate, "I am not psychic!"

"Have you heard anything that I have said to you?" Jack asked her, "I don't know how many more times I am going to have to tell you that I love you. I never wanted or want to be away from you. I didn't want to break up with you on the island. I wanted to cancel the wedding! You are the one that stops us from being together."

"I don't want you throwing away your life on me," Kate said her voice breaking.

"It's my life," Jack said, "Stop telling me what I want. Do you think I want to be like my mom? She isn't happy. She pretends she is. I don't want fake happiness. I want the real thing."

"I don't know if I can give it to you," Kate said turning away from him.

"Did you forget how happy we were on the island?" Jack asked her. "Have you? It's all I can think about. Why can't we be happy now?"

"I don't know," Kate admitted.

"You think you are worth nothing," Jack stated, "You think that you don't deserve happiness don't you? I don't care about your past, I don't care about whatever you have done. And I am done telling you that. If you don't believe me now, you will never believe me."

Kate turned around and crossed her arms in front of her.

"You just can't give up on me can you?" she asked him.

"No," said Jack simply.

"Then you are the first," Kate said her eyes on the sand. Her heart was racing a thousand beats per minute. She felt that at any moment it might jump right out of her chest. "And I think that scares me."

Jack walked forward, dropped the stethoscope, and put a hand on her shoulder, the other he used to wipe away her tears. He leaned his head down so their foreheads were touching.

Kate closed her eyes and prayed that this moment would never end. And then she realized that it didn't have too. The wall that had been built up around her heart, the indistructable wall, was crashing down... her heart was finally ready to accept love.

"Jack?" she asked softly. She paused and then spoke again. "I love you."

Jack kissed her. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. She refused to let him go. He kissed her over and over again. Kissing all of her tears away.

Jack broke away from her so he could speak.

"Promise me that you are going to stop running," he asked her.

"I promise," Kate said without thinking.

"I'm serious Kate," Jack said. Kate dropped her arms and looked at him. "You don't have to run anymore. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that."

Kate turned around and walked to the other side of the rock. When she returned she was holding a pair of white and blue Nike's. She handed them to Jack.

"What are these?" Jack asked.

"My running shoes," Kate said with a shrug. Jack smiled at her and then threw them into the ocean, "Jack! My shoes!"

Jack pulled her in close to him and gently brushed away the hair that had flown in front of her face.

"Do you promise to stop running?" he asked her again, this time with a smile.

"I promise, baby," Kate said with a nod. "I'm yours. I'm done running."

To be continued…


	16. One Year and Ten Days Later

One Year and Ten Days Later:

"Olivia Shephard," called Ms. Bennett.

Olivia didn't look up. She continued working on her puzzle; she was determined to finish it before school was over. It was important to show every single one of her pre-school friends that she was the fastest at completing puzzles.

"Olivia," called Ms. Bennett walking over to Olivia's desk. Olivia looked up and beamed at her teacher. She wanted praise for completely the two hundred-piece puzzle. For being almost five-years old, Olivia was the smartest student Mary Bennett had ever taught. "Very good job, Livvy, but your Dad's here. It's time to go."

Olivia looked up quickly, searching the room for Jack. She found him standing in the doorway, dressed in a pair of navy blue scrubs and a windbreaker. She ran over to him at lightening speed and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy you surprised me!" Olivia said happily burying her face into his neck as he hugged her.

"Was it a good surprise?" Jack asked as Olivia's feet hit the floor. He squatted down so he and his daughter were at eye level.

"The best," Olivia replied cheerily. She gathered her book bag and then took Jack's hand so they could walk out into downtown Chicago together. "Where is mommy?"

"She's at home," Jack said looking down for a brief second, "I got home early so I thought I would come pick you up."

Olivia beamed again. She had only officially been Olivia Shephard for four months. It had taken a while for the name on her birth certificate to be changed. But she had been calling Jack 'Daddy' since the day on the beach.

_"Olivia," Kate said squatting down in front of her three-year-old. Jack followed suit. Olivia had wrapped her arms around him the moment he had walked into the house, but now she was standing in front of them with anticipation. "There is something we need to tell you…"_

_"Okay," Olivia said bouncing on the balls of her feet. _

_"This is your Dad," Kate said looking from Olivia to Jack and then back again. Olivia eyes lit up and she smiled. _

_"I already knew that," she said before wrapping her arms around Jack's neck and kissing him on the cheek. _

They had moved out of the studio apartment immediately and found a larger apartment on the north side of Chicago. Kate still bartended and now had decided to go back to school. She was attending Colombia University in her spare time to major in photography. Olivia had been her muse. Jack had woken up one morning, about a month after moving in with Olivia and Kate, and decided that he was ready to go back to work. He applied for a job at the University of Chicago hospital and received it immediately.

Life went on as normal. Nan still babysat for Olivia whenever there was a time that both Kate and Jack were working. Kate was only attending school part time, the main focus was to spend every possible moment with Olivia. They worked as little as necessary. Every night, no matter what was happening, the three of them ate dinner as a family. It was the most important time of day to everyone.

Kate and Jack were married six months after the almost wedding with Isabelle. It was small and took place in the Chicago courthouse. Claire and her husband David were the witness. Olivia was the informal flower girl. She got to wear a pretty dress and hold a bouquet of daisies. After everything they had been through during the long ten days of engagement festivities... they had come to a mutual agreement, a low key wedding was ideal for the both of them.

"Mommy we're home!" Olivia called as soon as Jack had unlocked the door to their two-bedroom apartment.

"Hey sweetie," Kate said as Olivia wrapped her arms around Kate's legs and squeezed tightly. "How was your day?"

"Amazing," Olivia said climbing up into a stool on the edge of the kitchen island.

"What do you want as your snack?" Kate asked her leaning across the counter top at her daughter.

"Hmmm," Olivia hummed as she thought, "A peanut-butter sandwich."

"Alright," Kate nodded with a smile. She turned around and bumped into Jack. She kissed him deeply and then smiled. "And how was your day?"

"Good," Jack said brushing a hair out of her face. He kissed her again before moving onto the refrigerator. He came back to her after grabbing an apple. "And yours…"

"Quiet," she said with a little smile, "And… I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" Jack inquired.

"It'll have to wait till later," Kate said mischievously, "I have to make a sandwich."

If one year and ten days ago Kate could have dreamt up the perfect family, the perfect life, the perfect husband, it would never have come close to this. It was like living in a dream world.

Jack quit his job, broke off ties with his family, packed up everything he owned, and moved to Chicago to be with Kate. He proposed right away wanting her to realize that he wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of his life with Kate and Olivia. Olivia and Jack's bond was a strong as imaginable. Olivia was daddy's little girl; anyone could see it by just looking at them together. Kate got butterflies every time she realized that Jack had chosen her, she was with Jack. Her soul mate, her best friend, he was hers.

"So," Jack said as he sat on the edge of their bed. Kate was sitting in the direct center of the bed in her pajamas, crossed legged, read a book laying her lap. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Oh," Kate said closing the book. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, "Do you mean your surprise?"

"Yes," Jack said exasperated. Kate knew that he hated surprises. She was purposely torturing him.

"Alright," Kate said beaming from ear to ear. She leaned over to her side table and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I had to go to the doctor today."

"Why?" Jack asked worried, "Why didn't you talk to me first? Where did you go? Who did you see?"

"Dr. Cavanaugh," Kate replied simply.

"Wait," Jack said rubbing his forehead, "Isn't that your…"

"Yes," Kate said annunciating each letter.

"I'm not following," Jack replied.

Kate handed him a piece of paper. Jack opened it and read through the diagnosis. She had morning sickness, upset stomach, dizziness…

"I'm pregnant," Kate whispered into the silence. Jack didn't reply. He was still reading over the paper. "Jack?"

"I don't know what to say," Jack said slowly. He looked up at her.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kate asked her voice panic stricken.

"No," Jack said at glacier pace. "There are just no words to describe how happy I am."

"Really?" Kate asked crawling across the bed at him. "Oh Jack."

Jack looked up at her and kissed her over and over again. Kate was clinging onto him, unwilling to let this moment end. The intense happiness she felt at that moment was like nothing she had ever experienced. The beach, her wedding, her life, was nothing compared to what she felt like at this moment.

"Kate?" Jack asked, their lips just far enough apart so he could speak.

"Hmm?" Kate asked still clutching onto him.

"Let's go tell Livvy," he requested.

"Now?" Kate asked, "She is in bed."

"Let's wake her up," Jack said.

"Okay," Kate said excitedly.

She took Jack's hand as he led her off the bed and out of their room. They walked clear across the apartment and into Olivia's very pink bedroom. They knelt together at the side of Olivia's bed and Kate gently shook her awake.

"Livvy," she said softly.

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled. She hadn't fallen asleep yet. She had still wanted to play when her parents had ordered her off to bed because she had school in the morning.

"What's going on?" she asked sitting up.

"We have to tell you something," Kate said giving Jack's hand a squeeze.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"You are going to be a big sister," Kate told her.

"Really?" Olivia said bouncing up and down in her bed. "Really? Is the baby a girl or a boy?"

"I don't know yet," replied Kate. She looked over at Jack. He was speechless. He was just taking in the moment. "But we can find out eventually."

"I think I want a brother," Olivia said thinking.

"You can't choose Livvy," Kate said with a laugh.

"I that a good thing?" Olivia asked. She directed the question at Jack. "Daddy?"

"It's a very good thing," Jack replied with a nod.

"Why?" asked Olivia titling her head to the side.

"Because in the end," Jack said looking over at Kate. Their eyes met and she smiled at him. His heart melted like it did every time. "Fate… determines what your life is going to be like… and in the case of this family, we have very good luck with fate."

**The End**


End file.
